These Secrets Will Kill Us
by xxIn.the.darkxx
Summary: Secrets; Something kept hidden by others. Lies; Something meant to decieve or give a wrong impression. Consequence;Well...Lemonade Mouth are about to find out exactly what that means. OLIVIA/WEN STELLA/OC... TRAILOR...
1. Trailor

_**Got a secret**_

_**Can you keep it?**_

**They all have secrets**

_Shows quick flashes of_

Mo

Scott

Charlie

Stella

Wen

Olivia

**They all have pasts;**

_Shows Charlie looking at a picture of a girl with brown hair and dark eyes "No one can know"_

_Shows Mo talking to a smirking blonde-haired boy "How about you and i have a good time?"_

_Shows Olivia being strapped down to a bed crying "Please don't…please"_

**Things they can't tell anyone**

_Shows Wen talking on the phone "I love you but we have to be careful"_

_Shows Stella meeting a dark figure "Sorry I'm late I had to sneak out"_

_Shows Scott yelling at his dad; "No! I can't tell them, not yet."_

**But what happens when there past comes back to haunt them?**

_Shows a blonde haired boy talking to Mo "I believe the term is Blackmail"_

_Shows Scott fainting on stage, Mo screaming; "NO!"_

_Shows a lady talking to Wen "It's either me or them"_

**Drastic measures will be taken**

_Show Mo holding a razor to her wrist_

_Shows Stella running away with a figure_

_Shows Charlie holding a gun_

**Only the strongest will survive**

_Shows a pair of hands pulling a screaming Olivia's hair _

_Shows Charlie being hauled by the police_

_Shows Wen being punched in the face_

_Shows Scott lying in a hospital bed_

_Shows Mo running from a dark figure_

_Shows Stella driving off in a car, a liquor bottle in one hand_

**The Rest….**

_Shows Mo talking to Charlie_

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed"

**Killed**

**Presenting to you a story of drama;**

_Shows Charlie talking to Mo "I care about you" Mo replying "Yeah well maybe you care for me a little too much"_

_Shows Wen throwing his keyboard at the wall Scott saying; "Wen it's not your fault" Wen reply's "I know, because it's yours"_

_Shows Stella yelling at the band "I can't take this fucking band anymore"_

**Mystery**

_Shows Olivia waking up in a dark room a rough voice saying "Good morning sunshine"_

_Shows a girl talking to a receptionists "Hi how may I help you" girl: "I'm looking for a Wen Grifford" receptionists; "And you would be…?" girl smiles; "His fiancé"_

**And secrets**

_Shows Mo talking to her baba; "Baba why should you never keep secrets?" _

_Baba: "Because the guilt Mono…it kills you"_

_**Take this one to the grave**_

**These secrets will kill us**


	2. Unpleasantville

MO'S PROV

"LEMONADE MOUTH! LEMONADE MOUTH! LEMONADE MOUTH!"

I was extremely giggly as I made my way off Moxies set. We had just finished performing high wire and the crowd were going absolutely insane. Stella was right, one thing that's changed between now and eight months ago is that the crowd is way louder…which we all loved. I still couldn't believe that we were a band, me, Mohini Banjaree, my two best friends, Stella Yamada and Olivia White, two of the most coolest guys, Wen Gifford and Charlie Delgado and the most amazing boyfriend in the world Scott Pickett.

Scott. After all the band craziness, school, friends and family we are still together, and every day I seem to still get butterflies in my stomach whenever we kiss, I still get giggly on the many thousand dates we go on, I still blush when he tells me I'm beautiful, I still smile over the fact that he's still the only one that can make me blush.

"Hey beautiful what are you thinking about?" Scott said wrapping his arms around me, which of course made me blush.

"You" I replied breathlessly which made him smile and begin to lean it.

"Uh Mo I don't think you want to do that" said Stella hastily.

Scott and I looked over to her confused; I could see Scott was slightly angry as well which made me smile.

"Over protective daddy twelve o clock" she said through her teeth and nodded her head towards the door where my baba was looking sternly at Scott and I.

_Crap!_ I totally forgot, Moxie had decided to open her big gob and tell my baba as well as the whole world that Scott and I are a couple. Though she mouthed a sorry to me while I was trying to calm my baba down, I knew she wasn't sorry. They're all the same, trying to make a good story and a good show. Luckily Olivia stole the show telling everyone that she and Wen are dating, which should save tomorrows headline from "Mo and Scott: Daddy Disapproves" to "New IT couple: Wenlivia".

"Baba let me explain" I said stepping out of Scott's arms and walking over to him.

"Explain! Mono explain to me why you are in relationship with boy, he will just use you and break your heart. Boys no good for you, you need to focus on your schoolwork and band…" he started to drag on, and I was sick of it, who was he to tell me what's good for me? He didn't even know me.

"BABA! Would you just listen for one second! My schoolwork is fine, the band is going on a 6 month tour soon, and Scott is not going to use me or break my heart. He is a very responsible young gentleman who loves and cares for me" I said sternly earning a thumbs up from Stella and a grin from Olivia and Wen. Though I couldn't see Scott I could sense his lips turning upwards.

"Mono, I have been your age before and I know what it is like…"

"No Baba" I said cutting my father off "You may have been my age before but we are two completely different people and you don't know what life's like for me right now so I suggest you back off".

This seemed to hit my father and he looked at me carefully and sadly. "I only want what's best for you Mono, I know I may only be getting used to who you really are but bear with me sweetheart…We'll talk later" he said a little bit teary eyed and then turned to walk away.

I stood in place watching him leave unable to move or look away. I understand that he's trying to get to know me but until then he doesn't, which means I don't care.

"Mo" Scott whispered grabbing my hand causing me to wake from my daze and turn to look at him. He had an intense but sincere look on his face as he studied me carefully. "Maybe you should go talk to your dad and we can all do something tomorrow..."

"No" I said quickly "He's not going to ruin the rest of our night. We're gonna get out of here and go have the time of our lives" I added with a weak smile.

"Hell yeah to that!" Stella yelled which made everyone but Charlie and Scott laugh.

"Well we better go, before Stella ditches us to go have fun with herself" said Wen

"Ahem, actually young grasshopper it's better to play with others, then with yourself" Stella replied simply, causing Wen to crack up and Olivia to go beetroot.

"In that case let's find other people Stella can play with" Olivia replied as if thinking aloud. Stella started cracking up over this statement.

Continuing there bickering Scott turned my attention back to his; "Mo, are you sure?" he said.

"Absolutely" I replied a little seductively and pulled him into a long lingering kiss. I loved the feel of Scott's lips, so soft and full. I opened his luscious lips with my tongue and soon our tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Scott was such a good kisser and right now he was driving me crazy, I couldn't wait for tonight.

"Get a room you two" Stella yelled.

I flipped her 'the bird'. She interrupted my kissing time before so for now she can just suck it up. Scott however smiled and obliged then leaned in to whisper in my ear; "Later" he replied sending shivers down my spine.

Yes I couldn't wait for tonight

* * *

><p>Just before we left Moxies I excused myself and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Going into the shiny white room I went to the sink and looked into the mirror. My hair was in a neat ponytail framing my features and making me look chic. My short green dress with many designs on it swayed in perfect time with my long tanned legs which were sporting strappy dark brown heels, and my makeup looked natural and vibrant making me look like an effortless beauty.<p>

Signing, I then turned away and exited the bathroom only to come face to face with a concerned looking Charlie.

I raised my perfectly sculptured eyebrow; "What's up?"

"What's up is that you need to sort things out with your father" Charlie said.

"Yeah I know that, but I will sort it out another time Charlie" I replied beginning to walk away.

Charlie grabbed my arm "He's your father Mo and I think…"

"Look Charlie" I interrupted "I am not in the mood ok, all I want to do is have fun, so let me." I started to beg.

He looked at me carefully then said "I know that it's just, you've had a lot of stress and maybe sorting this out will…"

"Will what Charlie!" I practically yelled. Though I loved him like a brother I did not want to have to deal with this right now and he just wasn't getting it.

"Will help you calm down for one" he replied.

Now I was angry. "What will make me calm down would be for you to drop this conversation"

"I can't just drop it I know this is upsetting you but your father…"

"CHARLIE! You are still not getting it. I don't want to talk to you about my father, because frankly its none of your business and..."

"I care about you Mo" Charlie said interrupting me and giving me a sincere look.

"Yeah well maybe you care for me a little too much" I snapped back.

His face dropped and he just stood there looking at the ground. I shook my head and walked away, my last words hanging in the air. Of course Charlie cared for me to much, anyone could see how he acted around me, he was practically in love with me. I knew it, lemonade mouth knew it, and even Scott knew it. The fact of the matter was that I didn't feel the same way, and I thought he would have understood that when he confessed his feelings for me soon after Scott and I took a break and I turned him down, but I guess not, he's still the same Charlie, he was going to ruin it for everybody.

* * *

><p>SCOTTS PROV<p>

I was faintly listening to Stella and Wen's suggestions of where we should go when a high pitched voice caught my attention;

"Ahem" I turned to an extremely skinny girl who looked about my age, she had long blonde hair, enormous blue eyes (that were sort of scaring the shit out of me) and the pointiest nose I had ever seen.

"Um hi?" I said.

She turned her gaze to mine and started eyeing me up and down. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about somewhere fun to go. This new club just opened, not far from here, you guys in?" she asked still looking at me with her alien eyes which was making me highly uncomfortable.

I was trying to avoid eye contact, so I turned to Stella, "Whatya think Stells?"

"What's it supposed to be like" Stella asked looking at the girl expectantly.

The girl squealed excitedly "Let me put it this way; New club equals new music, new atmosphere, killer entertainment, loads of alcohol and tons of people" she said dramatically, her eyes getting wider which I thought was impossible.

After a moment of silence Stella turned to Wen, Olivia and I, "What do you guys think?"

"I'm in" said a heart racing familiar voice. We all turned to Mo, who just walked in. The beautiful goddess had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Really?" Olivia asked surprised. She wasn't the only one; Stella and Wen were looking at Mo shocked. Normally Mo was the one who analysed everything before actually doing it, looks like something changed.

"Sure why not, it will be fun" Mo said casually shrugging her shoulders and leaning against the door frame.

"I'm in too" I said getting lost in Mo's beauty.

"Well that's me in" Stella said.

"Me too" a voice said behind Mo, who I realised was Charlie. I noticed him follow Mo out when she went to the bathroom. I looked at him oddly, I knew he liked Mo, any idiot could see that, I just hope he knew his boundaries for all our sakes.

"Olivia?" Wen said looking at the agitated girl.

"Um, Yeah sure" she said smiling awkwardly.

"Cool, guess I'm in to" Wen said looking at big eyes.

"GREAT!" she yelled "I'm Jenna by the way, just in case you guys need to like mention me in any like interviews or magazines" she added and then walked off motioning for us to follow.

"Okay?" Stella said looking at us "Well let's go and join Jackie"

"IT'S JENNA!"

"It's irrelevant" Stella mumbled.

Everyone started walking out except Mo who was looking at me with a smirk on her face. That gorgeous smirk that just made me want to touch her.

"Like what you see?" she said flirtatiously.

I walked towards her and pulled her into a rough passionate kiss. "Yes" I said breathlessly "I like what I see very much"

She smiled and we kissed again. Her soft, delicate hands were sliding under my shirt and making little patterns on my abs and hips. I moaned. If only she knew how crazy she made me.

"Come on" she said pulling away "Let's go to the club"

* * *

><p>OLIVIA POV<p>

"Welcome to KIKX"

_Oh god_. Jenna was not kidding KIKX was huge. The two levels were packed with people, the dance floor was blazing, everyone moving and swaying to some Rihanna song, a massive stage just off it, set up with heaps of instruments and sound systems, the bar was right in the middle and was glowing like mad, little rooms with curtains and seating areas were off to the sides of the club and beautiful luminous lava lamp type things were hanging off the ceiling making the whole place look flawless.

I was shocked; I had never been to a club before, though I was never going to admit that to the band, I already feared that they thought I was a complete goody good… which ok I sort of was.

"You okay liv?" I turned to come face to face with Charlie. Though he was talking to me he was staring at Mo and Scott who just walked in. Poor guy.

"Yeah. Great" I said with forced enthusiasm, pumping my fist in the air like an idiot. _What was wrong with me?_

"Cool catcha later then" he said and walked off.

_Crap_. What do I do now? Stella was off doing who knows what, Mo and Scott were probably making out somewhere and Charlie was most likely moping. But where was Wen? Someone save me.

"Hey, sorry I just had to make a phone call, wanna dance?" said a familiar voice.

"I would love to" I said with a huge smile.

Wen was definitely my saviour.

* * *

><p>MO'S PROV<p>

I was on the dance floor, moving my hips and arms in perfect time with the beat, Scott wasn't too far behind. He had been trying to catch up with me but I loved to tease him. Looking over my shoulder I saw him looking at me and moving past all the swaying bodies that were blocking his path. I smirked at him.

I continued swaying through the sweaty bodies removing my Baba and Charlie from my head. I deserved to have fun and that's exactly what I was going to do. A thought hit me just then and I began to make my way onto the stage.

"Excuse me miss but the stage is off limits" a man in a dark suit said.

I looked at him carefully and then said in a cheery voice "Hi I'm Mohini Banjaree, I'm in a band called Lemonade Mouth you might of heard of it."

His stern expression changed to a shocked one. "Lemonade mouth yeah, huge fan. I'm the owner of this club Brent Daniels" he said holding out his hand.

I shook it and replied "Amazing club by the way, you know I have an interview coming up soon and I hope you don't mind but I would love to talk about how great your club is".

His face instantly lit up "Really? That would be fantastic, absolutely wonderful! I can't believe this, all the publicity" he said looking like a five year old.

"Of course…" I said interrupting him "…a favour would make me extra happy to talk about your club"

"Anything" he replied instantly.

I whispered in his ear, he talked to a few people and then the music turned off. Brent then made his way onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am the owner of this club and may I say I hope you are having a rocking night." Cheers and whistles were heard all around. "And in celebration of a great night I would like to welcome Mohini Banjaree from Lemonade Mouth to come up here and sing you guys a song"

Instant screams were heard which got me pumped. I made my way up to the stage gracefully and grabbed the mike. Ignoring all the "You're hot" and "Mo, marry me" I talked into the microphone.

"Hey guys, hope you're having a good night, I have a song I would like to play to a special guy in particular, I hope you enjoy it"

Music started blaring, I let my body relax as I began to open my mouth and sing;

* * *

><p>CHARLIES PROV<p>

I chugged down my third shot of vodka trying to wash away my sorrows. Why couldn't Mo see that I was way better for her then stupid Scott? We were perfect for each other, we were meant to be together I had to make her see, I just had to.

As if someone was trying to play a sick trick on me the heartbreakingly familiar voice caught my attention and I turned to see Mo herself strutting up on the stage earning the attention of the entire male species in the club.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_  
><em>lalalalalalalala<em>

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_  
><em>I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want<em>  
><em>Don't stop<em>  
><em>Give me give me give me what you got got<em>  
><em>Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more<em>  
><em>Don't even talk about the consequence<em>  
><em>Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me<em>  
><em>And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think<em>  
><em>Cause you're the only one who's on my mind<em>  
><em>I'll never ever let you leave me<em>  
><em>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)<em>

_I feel so untouched_  
><em>And I want you so much<em>  
><em>That I just can't resist you<em>  
><em>It's not enough to say that I miss you<em>  
><em>I feel so untouched right now<em>  
><em>Need you so much somehow<em>  
><em>I can't forget you<em>  
><em>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched_  
><em>And I need you so much<em>

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_  
><em>Alalalala alalalala<em>  
><em>You can take take take take take time time<em>  
><em>To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life<em>  
><em>Give me give me give me all of you you<em>  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more<em>  
><em>Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right<em>  
><em>'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around<em>  
><em>To answer all the questions left behind<em>  
><em>And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today<em>  
><em>You've still got me to hold you up up<em>  
><em>And I will never let you down (down)<em>

_I feel so untouched_  
><em>And I want you so much<em>  
><em>That I just can't resist you<em>  
><em>It's not enough to say that I miss you<em>  
><em>I feel so untouched right now<em>  
><em>Need you so much somehow<em>  
><em>I can't forget you<em>  
><em>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_  
><em>Alalalala alalalala<em>  
><em>Untouched<em>  
><em>Alalalala alalalala<em>

_I feel so untouched_  
><em>And I want you so much<em>  
><em>That I just can't resist you<em>  
><em>It's not enough to say that I miss you<em>  
><em>I feel so untouched right now<em>  
><em>Need you so much somehow<em>  
><em>I can't forget you<em>  
><em>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_I feel so untouched_  
><em>And I want you so much<em>  
><em>That I just can't resist you<em>  
><em>It's not enough to say that I miss you<em>  
><em>I feel so untouched right now<em>  
><em>Need you so much somehow<em>  
><em>I can't forget you<em>  
><em>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

She was so beautiful, so talented, so smart, so sweet, so god dam perfect that it hurt. She was looking at Scott and it was making me insanely jealous. I turned to the bar and ordered another shot, the photo in my wallet thudding against my jeans. I looked at it and then swallowed down my shot.

_No one could know_ I thought as I looked at the picture of a beautiful girl with long brown hair and dark eyes, _no one could know_.

* * *

><p>STELLAS PROV<p>

I was doing what anyone would think I was doing dancing like crazy and loving it. I felt at home and there was so much eye candy here which was a bonus. Holding a martini while parading around like a lunatic to a beautiful yet familiar voice (that i should reconise but was to drunk to think more of it) was singing untouched I sensed someone staring at me. I turned around to see an extremely attractive person with jet black hair and deep green eyes. My eyes drifted down to the person's body which was probably the best body I had ever seen. I licked my lips and made my way over. The person smirked and walked behind deep purple curtains that seemed to be heading into a little comfortable room, I didn't hesitate to follow. As soon as I entered I was tackled onto a sofa by a pair of soft lips. I kissed them back with the same force they were giving me making the person moan.

"I'm Casey"

"Stella"

She smiled. "I know"

Then she brought her cherry lips back to mine and we continued where we left off.

* * *

><p>WENS PROV<p>

Olivia laughed as I twirled her around which made me smile. Though it was nice dancing with Olivia my brain kept going back to the phone call I had made earlier.

"_I miss you" the sweet voice said on the other line._

"_I know I miss you to, I want to see you so bad" I replied_

"_Maybe I could come by and…."_

"_No." I said immediately "I don't want to risk getting caught I care about you too much for that to happen"_

"_Ok, it's just I can't stand not being near you"_

"_You won't have to wait too long; I'll be back in no time"_

"_No time seems like forever. I want you Wen" Her voice was making my body temperature heat up._

"_I want you to, but for now we're going to have to wait ok?"_

_She signed "Ok, just know when you get back I'm having you all to myself"_

_I smiled "That's sounds fine to me, look sweetie I gotta run, I'll call later."_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

"Wen, I'm glad we're together" Olivia said shyly.

"Me too" I managed to get out "Me too"

* * *

><p>SCOTTS PROV:<p>

My lips never left Mo's as we stumbled into our hotel room. Right after Mo had finished singing she had found me and gave me a long lingering kiss, and then before I knew it we were in an expensive-looking building rushing to our room.

I fell on the bed Mo falling on top of me, our lips still intact. The feel of her body pressed so hard against mine was making me insane. I unzipped her dress and helped her get it off. She helped me get out of my jeans and shirt leaving me in my underwear and Mo in her lacy black bra and panties. She stood up and looked at me flirtatiously. She removed her bra and underwear, obviously teasing me. She was so beautiful, every little detail. I thought the astonishment of seeing her naked would have settled down after the several other times but it hasn't yet, Mo still makes me wild.

"Come here" I said, after another moment of teasing.

She obliged and removed my jockeys, leaving both of us naked. I flipped us over so I was on top of her. She stared at me for a moment and then brought my mouth back to hers. The sensation her lips and body was giving me made me ready for her and soon we were making love.

* * *

><p>MO'S PROV<p>

Scott and I moaned our last moan over the intense moment that just happened. We were both breathing heavily, trying to calm our heart rates down. Scott's hot body was still pressed on top of mine as he leaned down a placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Mo" he said still breathing hard.

"I love you to" I replied.

We then fell into a blissful sleep.


	3. Do Not Go Gentle

MO'S PROV

I awoke the next morning from a bright light popping out from a slight gap in the curtain. Memories of last night were rushing through my brain- Scott kissing me, Scott touching me, Scott rubbing against me, moaning with me, sweating with me. I smiled at the intensity. This always happened 'the morning after' I'd get so overwhelmed recovering from a night with the one and only Scott Pickett. You could say that Scott and I are 'very' sexually active, we started sleeping together a few months before lemonade mouth began, though our sex life then couldn't even compare to now. Scott and I shared an erotic passion that I was sure only a few people in the world were lucky enough to have.

I turned to come face to face with a sleeping Scott. I kissed his nose softly, causing his eyes to flutter open. Once he came to reality he smiled.

"Mm…I love waking up to your beautiful face" he mumbled.

"Get use to it" I replied cheekily, which made him smile and open his eyes completely.

"Oh I will" he said as he rolled on top of me and gave me a passionate kiss.

Our hands were roaming each other's bodies as we continued to kiss. I decided to tease him a bit so I closed my mouth, leaving him no access. He however didn't take it and begun tickling me, which of course made me laugh. Straight as I did he shoved his tongue down my throat, but I didn't mind so we continued where we left off, him still on top of me.

"HEY MO GUESS WHA- OHMIGOD!" Stella's voice yelled loud and clear causing Scott and I to break apart. Why was it always Stella? Though as I looked up I noticed this time it wasn't just her.

Standing by the door was none other than an embarrassed Olivia, hysterical Stella, shocked Charlie and smug looking Wen. They could also be referred to as my band- Lemonade Mouth.

* * *

><p>STELLA'S PROV<p>

I couldn't stop laughing, we had just caught Mo doing 'you know what' and the look on their faces was priceless. Mo looked extremely embarrassed and Scott looked extremely angry. I seemed to be the only one that was laughing however, Olivia was going beetroot, Wen was trying to hide his smile and Charlie was- wait? _Where was Charlie?_

"Not trying to be rude or anything- well actually I am- but could you guys please GET OUT!" Mo shouted.

This made me laugh even harder and soon I was panting for air.

"Ohmigod someone get her out of here please" Mo said.

"Yeah we got her" Wen said "we're just leave you guys to do um whatever you guys were doing" he added on the end with a smirk earning a scroll from Mo.

I was still laughing hysterically as Wen and Olivia dragged me out of the room, once we got out something totally shocking happened. Olivia slapped me across the face. Olivia White who I was certain of didn't even understand the term; violence. I just stared at her for a minute, my laughing completely gone, and then even more shocking she hugged me. What the hell was happening?

"Sorry I slapped you, I've always wanted to slap someone across the face and now seemed like the perfect time, especially considering you were laughing like a loon" Olivia said arms still around me.

"Olivia you are the weirdest girl I have ever met" I said smiling.

We broke apart and exited Mo and Scott's hotel room, something struck me then;

"Hey where'd Charlie go?" I asked

All I got was an "I don't know" from Wen and a shrug from Olivia.

My phone vibrated then pulling my thoughts away from Charlie. I looked at the screen and smiled; "I'll be right back guys" I said.

"Ok, meet at the café downstairs?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah sure" I replied urgently then rounded the corner for some privacy. I flipped open my cell and then pressed answer.

"Hey Casey"

* * *

><p>CHARLIES PROV<p>

_Okay Charlie deep breathes, deep breathes, _i kept saying in my head trying to calm my breathing down but it wasn't working. I wanted to punch something, I wanted to punch Scott. A lot of thoughts were going through my mind then; _how could she do that, her father obviously wouldn't approve, why Scott, doesn't she care about me? _Seeing her perfect tiny body under Scott's larger one made me sick, he didn't deserve her, no one did…but me.

After another few minutes of heavy breathing I got up off my spot on the hallway floor and went in search of the band. Rounding the corner, I heard Stella's faint voice.

"Hey Casey"

Who was Casey? I peeked around the corner and saw Stella on the phone. Though it wasn't exactly polite to ease drop, my curiosity always got the better of me, so staying in a hidden position I listened further.

"Mm I know last night was amazing" Stella slurred.

Last night? The club? Looks like Stella found herself a man, which is good considering I haven't seen her date anyone since I first met her a year ago.

"Tomorrow night? Sounds great guess I'll see your pretty little arse there"

Ok no wonder why no one dates her, you don't refer to a guy as pretty, especially their arse.

"Somewhere private though, I don't want the band to know I'm lesbian just yet"

LESBIAN! HOLY CRAP! Stella Yamada was a freking lesbian.

* * *

><p>OLIVIAS PROV<p>

Wen and I were sitting in a private booth in the hotels café in an awkward silence. He was fiddling with some straws while I was reminiscing in my thoughts of Mo and Scott. I guess I was the only one completely oblivious to their um…bedroom activity. I know it sounds stupid but I would have thought that Mo would have waited till after marriage before having intercourse. I mean her Baba brought her up differently…didn't he?

"So, nice café here" Wen said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah" was all I replied still lost in my thoughts.

Maybe I should talk to Mo? I hadn't told anyone but I wanted to have sex with Wen. I wanted to share with him what Mo and Scott shared. But I was scared. I was really scared, and it's all because of-

"Hey guys" Stella said sitting down next to Wen "anything good here?"

"We were waiting for everyone to show up before we ordered so no clue" Wen replied still playing with the straws.

"Well they better hurry up because I am sta-ar-ving" Stella said putting an exaggerated tone to the word starving.

"Well we're here" said Mo joining us her hand linked with Scott as they sat down next to me "Where's Charlie?"

"Here" the handsome drum player said as he sat down at the only empty spot which was across from Scott. I was sort of expecting something to happen however Charlie immediately picked up a menu and began to skim through, though it was obvious he was just trying to avoid eye contact with Scott and Mo…if not all of us.

"Cool, let's eat people!" Stella practically yelled drawing attention from basically the whole cafeteria.

"Yeah" Charlie said bluntly giving Stella a stare he would normally only save for Scott "let's eat".

* * *

><p>MO'S PROV<p>

I kept stealing glances at Charlie as I ate my salad. I noticed him storm out after he saw Scott and I and although I was sort of fighting with him I still cared about him and respected his feelings. I just couldn't help but always consider the fact that things would be fine if he found someone. I always wondered what happened to Victoria, they were such a sweet couple, but out of the blue Charlie broke up with her.

Breathing a small sigh I looked away from Charlie and started playing with a piece of lettuce, my appetite completely gone. Wens phone went off just then to his rap part in determinate, which I couldn't help but smile at. It may seem self-centred but we all have one of our bands songs set as our ringtone. Olivia's was 'Somebody', Stella's was 'Be heard', Charlie's was 'More than a band', Scott's was 'Breakthrough' and mine was 'She's so gone'.

Wen pulled his phone out from his pocket and looked at the screen. His facial expression changed instantly to something I couldn't pin point exactly. Worry, distress, lust, overjoy? All seemed self-evident.

"I'll be right back guys" he said storming out of the cafeteria.

I noticed Olivia raise an eyebrow but just as quickly as Wen left her eyebrow dropped and she got back to eating her food…as did everyone else. It was weird, none of us were talking and the silence was becoming unbearable.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" I asked trying to break the quiet setting.

"Yeah I had a great time" Stella said slightly delirious.

"I gotta go" Charlie said immediately after, surprising everyone whom just watched him exit our booth and walk out the cafeteria doors

"Umm…did I miss something?" I asked looking at Stella who just shrugged and got back to her food.

And so the silence continues. I sighed again and just decided to leave it. Olivia and Stella were obviously lost in their own thoughts, Charlie didn't want to talk to anyone by his strange behaviour and Wen still hadn't returned from talking to whoever was on the phone. Great.

Getting lost in my own thoughts I nearly jumped out of my skirt when I felt a hand rub my thigh. I turned to the obvious verdict. Scott Pickett. He just smiled at me. That sexy smile that I loved and continued doing what he was doing, only now his hand was going further up my skirt. Enjoying the feel of his touch, and anticipating what was going to happen as he got higher and higher I was completely oblivious to Olivia's fork dropping on the ground and her bending to pick it up. Of course she happened to see Scott feeling up my leg as she reacted fast, bumping her head on the table.

"Ohmigod, Olivia are you alright?" I asked my full attention on her now.

"Yeah, fine totally completely fine" she said avoiding eye contact with me "I'm just going to go and check on Wen" she added urgently.

"I'll come with you" I said and began to get out of the booth. Olivia looked like she wanted obliged but the stern look I was giving her must of changed her mind as she just nodded and begun to walk away, me trailing behind her.

After a moment of awkward silence I stopped her and motioned for her to sit outside with me. She followed quietly, still avoiding eye contact. Something was up and I wanted to talk to her about it. As we entered the hotel garden which to my relief was empty I decided to just jump straight in.

"Olivia have you and Wen had sex?" I asked causing her to burst into a coughing fit. I immediately rubbed her back and led her to a little seating area. After we were seated and Olivia had calmed down I started talking again.

"Look I didn't mean to intrude or make you uncomfortable, it's just I couldn't help but notice your reaction to seeing Scott and I this morning and to what you just witnessed in the cafeteria" I said gently "We're best friends Olivia and you can tell me if something's up?"

She just continued starring at her lap for a minute or two and I was about to say something when she opened her mouth;

"Sorry for freaking out its just, I guess I was surprised I mean I thought you would of waited I mean you being brought up in an traditional family and all"

I looked at her carefully "Olivia…I love Scott. I love him more than anything in this world, I want to share everything with him…even sex, and that's not a bad thing. I mean two people being passionate, two people sharing something special…" I stopped when I noticed her eyes starting to water.

I sat down next to her and hugged her gently, grabbing her hand I carried on; "It's not a sin to make love Olivia"

A tear fell freely down her face and she quickly wiped it with the back of her hand.

"Wen and I haven't had sex" she said quietly "not yet anyway" she turned to look at me "I guess the reason I was such a spaz is because I want to share that with something, what you and Scott have. And I want that person to be Wen…I just don't know how to confront him about it"

"Olivia, sex is something you can't plan with someone. It's a spontaneous thing" she looked confused so I carried on "what I'm trying to say is that if you and Wen love each other… then sex should just happen…Do you love Wen?"

Olivia's whole body stiffened slightly, causing me to rethink her feelings for him. After a moment she replied honestly "Yes".

I smiled and rubbed her back reassuringly "Well then you should share that experience with him"

She smiled too but then as quickly as it came it vanished.

"Mo, there's another reason…" something changed in her eyes then tempted to comfort her I resisted and let her continue "…I'm scared" she answered simply as she burst into tears. Seeing her do this broke my heart and I instantly wrapped my arms around her, holding her while she continued to cry.

"I know your scared but Wen will make your first time special and-"

"No. That's just it" she said lifting her head off my shoulder to look at me.

"What's is?" I asked confused.

"My first time. Wen won't be my first time" she said her tears moving more freely down her face.

I just starred at her shocked at the fact that Olivia had already had sex. Considering she was bursting into tears I could only assume that her first time wasn't like the experience I had been telling her about.

"Olivia" I said gently "who was your first?"

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone ok Mo" she asked grabbing both of my hands into hers "Promise me"

She looked so frightened that I gripped her hands harder and whispered back an "I promise"

Olivia looked away from me and instead looked at a white rose. After a few minutes she opened her mouth to speak.

"You remember how I told you that after my mom died my dad started making some really bad decisions"

_Oh no_. I could already see where this was going; I instantly brought a hand to my mouth. Olivia noticed my reaction and started crying even more.

"I was the bad decision" she said her voice cracking "He rapped me Mo" she looked at me and I couldn't help myself, tears were now falling freely down my face as well "My own father raped me" I instantly wrapped the poor girl in my arms not caring that she was soaking my t-shirt with my tears but instead about the traumatic experience she would have had to go through.

Olivia was only eight when her mother died. Eight years old. What sick bastard would do such a thing…especially to his own daughter? I could just picture a younger Olivia, just a little girl, so sweet and innocent, not a care in the world. But then I could picture the fragile girl being grabbed at and made out as a toy. I could picture her screaming, begging him to stop, so confused at what was happening. I could picture the pain, not even close to being a women, it would have been unbearable. I could picture her dreams crashing down because the man that she had admired, that had taken care of her for all of her life had just ruined it all. I could picture the hurt and despair after it was over. I could picture the many nightmares she would have had of a middle aged man forcing himself on her. I could picture the torment and the grief of having to live through every single day after wood, keeping it secret; living through all that sorrow by yourself and it was all because of your own father. Olivia's father had taken advantage of the most important thing in a girl.

Her vulnerability.

I don't know how long Olivia and I sat in the beautiful floral garden crying but after a while we eventually came to our senses and began to wipe our tears away.

Olivia, when able to talk, told me the rest of her story. She said her dad had told her not to tell anyone, her being a little girl, confused and scared followed her father's wishes and kept it a secret. However her father later on felt guilty over what he had done to her that he gave himself into the police. The whole thing was kept quiet, not even Olivia's grandmother knew what her father had done to her. The story was that he had gotten himself in trouble with drugs, which her grandmother believed considering he had a history of it. So Olivia had to live the next nine years dealing with this herself.

The thing that shocked me however was when she told me honestly that she forgave her dad shortly after the band had started. She said after going over and over it in her head she realised that her dad didn't have to turn himself in, that he could of lived on with his life, that he could of hurt her more. But instead he gave himself in, which she realised was the bravest thing he had ever done. Though she still wasn't fixed she wasn't broken either, she was just simply mending.

"Olivia, your dad may have taken your virginity, but he didn't take your virtue. Whether you believe it or not that wasn't your first time. That wasn't making love Olivia" I said my words carefully making her smile slightly. "Your first time…" I carried on "will be with the person you love…Wen"

She smiled wider now, more than I'd ever seen her smile, and it made me happy.

"Thank you Mo" Olivia said looking at me sincerely "I kept it a secret for so long and I'm just happy that you're the one I told"

A tear escaped my eye as I pulled her in for another hug. "I'm glad you told me too Olivia. I'll always be here for you, never forget that"

We pulled away and began to stand up when Olivia's next words however stopped me;

"I'm glad that you had your first time with someone you love…Scott."

I stiffened instantly and looked away from Olivia. I don't know how but I managed to choke out a "Yeah" which appeased her as she turned to walk back to the group.

I couldn't move. Olivia noticed as she turned back to me "You coming" she asked.

"I'll be a minute I'm just going to…call my dad" I quickly replied hoping she didn't notice my lie.

"Ok, see you later then" she said walking away.

I breathed a sigh of relief when she when I could no longer see her in my view. I was a bad friend. Olivia just told me the biggest secret of her life and yet I couldn't seem to tell her mine.

I couldn't seem to tell her that my first time wasn't with Scott…but with Ray Beech.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_I looked at all the hormonal teenagers around me; dancing, laughing, drinking having a good time. And who wouldn't be. Oh yeah me. Even though Ray threw the best parties out of the whole sophomore year if not that whole school, I couldn't be rid of the annoyed and jealous feeling that Scott, my boyfriend-soon to be ex-, had blown me off for none other than Jules. He had come up with some lame excuse that she is failing some class and needed a tutor. Tutor my ass, the only thing she wanted tutoring on was-_

_"Hey Mo, where's the boy toy tonight?" Ray himself said interrupting my thoughts and leaning against the same wall as me._

_"Hm… last time I checked he was tutoring Jules, but now" I said checking the time "he's probably got her in her bra and panties on the bedroom floor" I ended and took a swig of my beer._

_"What makes you think that?" he asked looking at me curiously._

_I stared at him like he was crazy "Please he's a guy and Jules doesn't exactly have the best reputation"_

_"Mo, not all guys are completely horny all the time" Ray tried to reassure me._

_I just stared at him._

_"Ok most guys are, but Scott's…different" he said_

_I was a confused "How so?" I asked._

_Ray took a drink of whatever was in his hand before replying "Well first he's a loyal guy and he would never cheat on anyone" when I still looked at him confused he carries on "and second…I see the way he looks at you. He's completely whipped Mo, and he's only fifteen. All I know is that he would never hurt you"_

_My facial expression softened and I smiled at Ray. Most people would call him an asshole but he's not that bad once you get to know him. Rays just the type of person that's honest and speaks his mind which last time I checked wasn't a bad thing. He was definitely making me reconsider my anger towards Scott._

_"So how about we go have a good time huh?" he said lifting his bottle and giving me his signature look; the cheeky up-to-trouble one._

_I couldn't resist, a little fun with Ray would definitely help me get my mind off of Scott. Before I could stop myself I had clinked my bottle with his._

_…_

_Ray didn't disappoint when he said good time. All throughout the night he had me doing something. We would drink like the wild teenagers we were, we would dance like maniacs, the alcohol removing our insecurities. We would pull stupid pranks on people like filling a guy's drink with salt and putting a fart cushion under Ray's sofas. We would laugh over everything that we thought was worth being amusing. And more importantly we would wash away our sorrows, blocking out all our feelings._

_Then it happened. I don't know how and I don't know why but awhile later I found myself on a comfy bed sharing a passionate kiss with none other than Ray himself. Due to the amount of alcohol my hormones were running high while my barrier was running low._

_That night, at the age of fifteen I had lost my virginity to Ray Beech._

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

I never told Scott…I never told anyone. The next morning Ray and I had felt like absolute crap and we didn't want to hurt Scott's feelings. We both loved him, in our own ways of course and we knew that this wasn't something he'd easily forgive…I guess we just didn't want to risk losing him.

After that night I stopped being jealous whenever Scott was with a girl. I stopped being a clingy girlfriend and instead a more loyal and trusting one. My love for Scott grew stronger and eventually after almost eleven months later I took Scott's virginity. But he didn't take mine.

That night he had said to me "I'm glad we got to be each other's first" and me being so stupid just replied; "me too".

I was guilty. Scott should have been my first but I knew I wasn't going to tell anyone. It was my little secret…and I was going to keep it like that.

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys just wanted to fill you on some things. <em>

_First off in every chapter you recognize someones secret, every band member has one._

_More into the story everyone will sort of come to realize whats going on in each others lifves and that is where the Drama will unfold._

_So please keep reading/review_

_Feedback would also be appreciated._

_XoXo_

**.**


	4. The Turning Point

MO PROV

"Let's go Mo! Ha-ha get it, 'let's… go… Mo"

"Stella…shut up" I told her whilst rolling my eyes.

"Well excuse me if I'm trying to turn that frown upside down" Stella pointed to the obvious irritation written all over my face. I was still angry with myself over the fact that I had displayed the perfect example of the 'reckless teenager' and lost my virginity to Ray rather than my actual love; Scott.

Even more annoying was the fact that I didn't have the guts to tell anyone…I just feel so pathetic.

I sighed "Sorry Stells but the only thing that would make me happy is if a certain person never existed"

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked sincerely which caused me to soften my expression a bit.

"No" I replied as I put on my cream coloured pumps "But thanks for trying" I smiled at her to which she just simply nodded to.

"Meet you in the lobby in five" she yelled out before exiting my hotel room.

After Stella left I got off my position on the bed and walked to the full view mirror. The white summery type dress I was wearing with a tight top half and a loose bottom fell mid-thigh complimenting my curves and tan legs. I had decided to try something new with my hair today so my dark locks were now in a low messy yet elegant bun, some strands hanging freely just above my shoulders. I had gone light on the jewellery, only wearing several pearl bracelets on my right arm and diamond studs that Scott had gotten me on my seventeenth birthday. I hoped I looked good enough for Lemonade Mouths sixth interview this week on yet another show. I was just praying that it would be better than yesterday's disaster. _Oh_ which reminds me I still have to talk to my father.

"Hey beautiful" I smiled as I felt Scott's strong arms wrap around me. I closed my eyes as I breathed in his scent and got lost in his embrace. "Stella said you're not feeling right. What's up?" I hope Scott didn't feel my slight tense as I took in his words.

Great. The last thing I wanted was for Scott to notice anything. _Way to make me feel guilty Stella._

"Nothing. I'm just…stressed" the lie flew effortlessly from my mouth, partially because it was in fact true.

"Maybe I could make you feel better" Scott's husky voice whispered in my ear as he began to make a trial of soft kisses along my neck causing a slight moan to escape my lips.

"Scott" he moaned as his name left my lips in a breathless whisper "Stella said to meet her in the lobby in five minutes" Scott seemed to be apparent to listening as he continued leaving tender kisses on my neck while his hands reached for the zipper of my dress.

"Good, then we have five minutes" and with that my dress fell to the floor.

…..

STELLAS PROV

I looked at my diamond embedded watch for what felt like the hundredth time. _Where the hell are they?_

"Look why don't I go and check on them" an exasperated Olivia casted another glance at Wen as she played with the zipper of her leather jacket.

And yes I did just say leather jacket.

I was totally shocked when Olivia had entered the lobby wearing the jacket along with a short strapless dark blue dress and knee high brown boots. I had to admit it, Olivia White looked HOT! Even Charlie and Wen couldn't help but stare at her longingly as she made her way over to us swaying her hips. The odd thing though is that Charlie eyes are casually wondering to Olivia's cleavage, while Wen eyes are now glued to his phone as if he were about to break a new record for a video game . Olivia looked pissed off at this due to the fact that she kept eyeing him with an irritated expression.

"Good idea" I replied.

"Wen did you wanna come?" Olivia asked as she flipped her blonde locks flirtatiously over her shoulder.

"Nah" Wen said still starring at his phone.

I almost laughed out loud as Olivia face dropped instantly and scrunched up in anger. She opened her mouth to say something which I knew wouldn't be pretty when she was interrupted;

"Hey guys, are you ready to go?" a flustered Mo asked. I noticed her hair was no longer in its elegant bun but instead the dark wavy locks hung freely past her shoulders.

"Are we ready? We have been ready for the last twenty minutes!" Olivia had obviously decided to take her frustration out on the happy couple who were staring at her in confusion.

"Chill Olivia, Mo and I were just…"

"You and Mo were just what? Fucking? Is that what you were doing? Cause that's what everyone seems to be doing these days is fucking fucking fucking!"

You know those moments when everything drastically stops and soon an awkward and shocked silence takes place…well this was one of those moments. Due to the fact that Olivia hadn't exactly said the inappropriate word quietly, she had earned the attention of every face in the entire lobby.

The long silence was becoming unbearable and I was relieved when Wen built up the courage to break it-

"Yeah so I think we should probably get going to that interview"

"Yeah"

"Totally"

"Don't want to be late"

"Let's go"

We all spoke at the same time as we exited the hotel in a hurried pace ignoring the looks of the people around us.

Once we were all safely in our limo we endured a minute of complete silence until Olivia and Mo started giggling causing all of us to burst into laughing fits.

"Ohmigod I'm such an idiot" Olivia was giggling like mad on the limo floor which was making all of us laugh even harder.

"No it's totally fine, I'm sure most of the guest managed to cover their children ears in time" I managed to get out, causing Olivia to cover her mouth and burst into more hysterics.

The laughter seemed to go on for a while and I couldn't help but think how nice it was. It honestly felt like Lemonade Mouth hadn't had a moment like this in a while. In between all the interviews, concerts and drama we had sort of forgotten what the band was all about…friendship.

"Ok guys please stop I'm going to pee my pants" Mo half whimpered half laughed as she held her stomach.

"You're not even wearing pants" a still giggling Olivia said which made us all us all start laughing all over again.

"Aw I love you guys" Mo said causing everyone to smile…the first genuine smile I had seen from the band in a long time.

"How could you not, we're amazing" Olivia threw her arms up in exaggeration, as she showed off a stunning smile,

"No" I said earning everyone's attention "We're Lemonade Mouth"

…..

WENS PROV

"_Lemonade Mouth scheduled in five minutes. Repeat five minutes" _

"Honestly I am going to kill the overhead speaker. Repeat Kill" Scott laughed softly at my exaggerated tone.

"Dude, just another day in the life of Lemonade Mouth" he held up the drink in his hand as if praising all of us.

"Although…" Charlie obviously finding a way to disagree with Scott said "I would like to kill the overhead speaker as well" he pat me on the shoulder as he exited our dressing room "Meet you guys down there" he called out.

I watched Charlie leave and then without thinking twice about it spoke aloud "What's up with you and Charlie?"

Scott raised his eyebrow and looked at me like I was stupid "Your kidding right?" he said the words slowly as if he were interpreting them himself.

"Um…no?" was all I could think to say back.

Scott approached me and put his hand on both of my shoulders "You seriously need to get a clue Wen" he said and brought his hands back to his sides.

"A clue on what?" I asked dumfounded.

"A clue on what's going on around you…" Scott looked at me head on "I don't know where your head is these days but you're the only one that's failed to realise that Charlie obviously has the biggest crush on Mo. Hell. You can't even see that Olivia is trying so hard to get your attention that she would dress up and act differently" Scott began to head for the door "That's your clue Wen"

I watched him leave, feeling like a complete idiot. I hadn't even thought twice about how Olivia was looking and acting these days or Charlie's drastic change in attitude. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what else I was completely oblivious to. Scott was right. My head is somewhere else and it wouldn't be if it weren't for her. She just knows how to get to me. Her last phone call proved it.

…..

FLASHBACK

"_Hey, sorry I was just getting away from-…" _

"_From who? From OLIVIA!" her screechy and obviously frustrated voice interrupted me causing me to raise an eyebrow._

"_Yeah… Olivia and the band" I said uncertainly, confused on where this conversation was going..._

"_Oh the band and Olivia" the words flew from her mouth like venom "You must of forgotten to tell me about your interview last night on Moxie because I happened to catch a glimpse of it this morning and may I say I absolutely adored the band AND OLIVIA!" once the word Moxie flew out of her mouth I instantly knew what she was talking about. Olivia, in an attempt to cover for Mo and Scott decided to say that she and I were dating (which we weren't really doing)…at least I think we weren't?_

"_Look Olivia was just covering for Mo and-"_

"_Covering for Mo my arse" _

"_Babe-" _

"_Don't babe me, I put a lot of fucking trust in you knowing that you're some Hollywood hot shot and that girls are going to be throwing themselves at you and what do you do? You literally let one. And not just any one; America's new sweetheart. Do you have any idea how hard it is to compete with that?"_

"_What are you talking about, you do not have to compete with anyone because I love you" I reassured her._

"_Tell that to 'your girl'" she replied bluntly obviously referring to last night's show._

"_I'm telling you. I love you, what do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to fix" her voice had risen to its previous (screeching) state "Fix it or I will" and with that she hung up leaving me confused as ever._

_How was I supposed to fix it?_

END FLASHBACK

…

OLIVIAS PROV

"Hey guys I'm Jean, just wanted to thank you guys for being here" we all smiled at the host as she continued to speak "Just to let you guys know if there's anything you do not feel comfortable talking about than just say the word mascara and we're talk about something else" before we could question her on why the safe word was 'mascara' the lights came on and the audience began clapping and cheering.

"Hey guys welcome to Teen TV, I'm your host Jean Taylor brining you all the latest insight on Hollywood's young minds. Joining us today is world famous band LEMONADE MOUTH" on that cue the audience erupted into major applause "Here we have Stella Yamada, Mohini Banjeer, Olivia White, Wen Gifford, Charlie Deleago and Scott Pickett. They are here to tell us all their juicy secrets."

Mascara Mascara Mascara!

….

The first half an hour into the show seemed to be less intense than I thought it would be. We basically talked about the qualities of Lemonade Mouth that I'm sure the whole world was already familiar with. Mo even mentioned the club we went to last night. All in all we were yet to use 'the safe word'.

"Ok lemonade fans I'm sure your thrilled to hear that Lemonade Mouth will be starting their first world tour in just over a month" Jean waited as whoops and cheers were heard throughout the studio "So what we are _dying _to know is; how will you manage to keep your romantic relationships stable?"

We all just stared at her, 'mascara' begging to escape all of our mouths. The last thing any of us wanted to discuss was our relationships.

I turned to look at Wen whose expression clearly displayed the emotion; nervous. But what was he nervous about? I thought I understood every little thing that went through Wen's mind but due to the last couple of days I must have proved wrong. Wen seemed off and I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe I'd read into our relationship to much…maybe I shouldn't have said anything of Moxie's show.

"Uh Mohini and Scott, any comments?" by our obvious dumbfounded expression Jean caught the hint that none of us were going to say anything.

"Uh…Scott are you wearing mascara?" the audience chuckled slightly at Mo's sudden outburst while Scott conveyed an annoyed expression that clearly said 'Really Mo? That's the best you could come up with.' Mo just shrugged her shoulders and blushed slightly.

"Maybe Olivia and Wen have something to say?" Jean quickly jumped in, obvious to the safe word.

I was about to speak up when Wens voice beat me to it; "Well you see Jean we're young, we're teenagers and of course not all relationships are going to work out, I mean you never know; will they end next year, next week, tomorrow…today" Wen was flying hand gestures all around and saying his words slowly as if being careful not to say to many. I was confused. Where was he going with this?

"But you know" I jumped in "the relationships in our band are very strong and we know how to take things one day at a time. We know how to balance each other out"

"Yes but" I stared straight at Wen who looked like he was finding any way to disagree with me "I think that because we're so young and we don't know what we're really doing, the balancing out thing can get really tricky so the best thing we can do is let it stand on its own" I didn't know if I was getting this right but it sounded like Wen wasn't all about our relationship, I couldn't stop myself from standing up for that.

"Agreeable, but that normally consist of teenagers that don't really know each other and we've known each other _for a very long time_" I said the past tense through gritted teeth praying that Wen didn't have anything else to say.

"Yeah but there's a lot of things we all don't know about each other and maybe that could get in the way somewhere along our journey and bring us apart" but this time I was furious and couldn't help but want to jump on Wen and strangle him.

"Wen did you use some of Scott's mascara or something?" Scott looked at me with a similar expression that he gave Mo, except the irritation in his expression seemed to have doubled.

"Charlie and Stella is there anything you would like to share. Are you two perhaps seeing anyone" I was thankful that Jean had the decency not to pry, as other TV hosts were most likely to do.

"Yeah Stella seeing anyone?" Charlie's voice was loud and clear, his features hardened.

"No" Stella replied with a slightly strained voice. I couldn't help but wonder what she got up to last night.

"Are you sure?" Charlie pressed "Maybe you should think about it"

"Maybe you should borrow some of Scott's mascara" Stella retorted back, her whole body tense.

"Charlie, what about you?" Jean asked looking worried. I would be too; we weren't exactly helping her out here.

Charlie reverted his gaze from Stella and focused it on Jean "No relationships…not yet anyway" I noticed his gaze drift slightly to Mo, as it did last night.

"Really? No special girl in particular?" Considering the safe word hadn't been used in this subject Jean was willing to find more.

"There is a special girl but she-…"

"Doesn't wear mascara" Mo interrupted obviously frightened of where Charlie was going with his conversation "Charlie hates it when that happens?" the audience laughed and I wasn't sure if the laughter was for Mo's lame excuse or Lemonade Mouths major use of the word 'mascara'. If only they knew.

"Ok… "Jean being the good host continued "...so what was high school like for each of you?"

"MASCARA!"

….

SCOTTS PROV

"The car will be here in five" Stella said to know one in particular keeping her gaze on her cell phone.

No one replied. In fact no one had said anything at all since the interview finished. Stella had kept her eyes glued to her cell, along with Wen who was obviously keeping his distance from Olivia. Charlie had disappeared straight after and I was glad. Truth be told in wanted to punch Charlie during the interview. Mo was sitting next to me quietly, her hand intertwined with mine, her mind somewhere else.

I gave her a soft kiss on her check 'You okay?"

"Yeah…just-" Mo was interrupted by a chorus of breakthrough, my ring tone. I pulled my cell out and checked the screen. Whispering a few words to Mo I got up and went to find somewhere quiet.

"Hey dad" I leaned against a wall as I waited to hear what the verdict was.

"Hey son, guess you know why I'm calling." I smiled

"Well you don't usually call to say; hello how are you." I listened to his soft chuckle on the other line. He didn't try to disagree, we both knew that we weren't that close. He didn't agree with my life choices and I didn't agree with his overprotective rules.

"I got your results back today" his laughter stopped instantly and instead replaced with a serious tone "You're going to need to come back for a check-up"

"Dad. You know I can't do that, the bands at its most hectic time I need to be here." I hope he could hear the determination in my voice, no way was I going back now…not for anything.

"Scott this is more important than playing dress up and strumming chords. We're talking about your medical health here, you know the consequences." I took in a deep breath. Of course I knew the consequences; I was just willing to take the risks.

"Look dad, isn't there something you can do, take a rain check or something?" I asked hopefully.

"Scott…"

"Please dad." I interrupted.

I listened as he breathed a sigh "Maybe I can get you come medicine until then-"

"Yes! Thanks dad" I practically yelled as a smile spread across my face.

"Uh but Scott I'm not making any promises"

"I know, I'm just glad you're trying" my smile grew wider; I'd get to stay with the band.

"Scott listen to me when I say this. I'm not happy with your decision, you need to realise how serious this is…you could die" I tensed slightly.

"Doctor Hamilton said it wouldn't get that serious"

"Doctor Hamilton said that it wouldn't get serious if you just take it easy" my dad said, reading into the words I couldn't bring myself to say.

"I am taking it easy-"

"Really Scott?" my dad interrupted me "The concerts, the travelling…it's not making you tired or anything." I tried to ignore my dad's words because I knew myself that they were true.

"No" the lie flew from my mouth "I'm fine"

"I don't believe you." I tensed at his father-like tone "I'll see if I can get you some medicine and then I'm coming down to give them to you myself-"

"Dad!" I interrupted urgently; I didn't want him to interfere with my life here.

"Don't you dad me, I will be there tomorrow morning, I expect you to email me the details of where you are staying" before I could say anything else he quickly interfered "I've got to go, tell Mo I say hi." and with that he hung up on me.

I brought my phone away from my ear and swore at it.

"Whoa, let's not throw an Olivia now" I jumped slightly as Mo's sweet voice interrupted my ranting. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked..

I turned to look into her mud brown eyes and immediately my father left my thoughts. All I could see was Mo, my beautiful Mo…my beautiful Mo that I couldn't bring myself to be honest too.

As quickly as my dad had left my mind, he had come back. Seeing Mo made the realisation sink in and I couldn't help but think that maybe I should have listened to my dad and gone for a check-up. I knew if something were to happen, then there'd be no more me and Mo. If I were to do anything to help my condition I was going to do it for her.

"He's um coming through to be annoying and over protective" I replied drawing her in "He says hello by the way."

"Well I like your father and don't mind at all" she put her arms around my neck as she smiled.

"That's because he completely adores you…as for me"

"Oh shut up" Mo said playfully "You know he loves you, he's just looking out for you"

"Maybe you should take your own advice Mo" I replied quietly expecting her to be hurt by this, however she just nodded simply,

"I'll talk with my father, you just worry about yours" she reassured and drew me in closer so that our lips were only inches away from each other.

"Mm…I don't want to talk about daddy issues" I replied as I touched her lips softly. "Take me away Mo"

"My pleasure" she replied with a smirk as she leaned in and kissed me. A kiss that made me forget that I was lying to her.


	5. Let The Right One In

**OLIVIAS PROV;**

My eyes fluttered open. I felt butterflies in my stomach that I had no excuse for, no reason for. I was happy and it was because of the body that lay beside me.

Wens broad naked chest exhaled up and down, his breath a slight snore as he dwelled in whatever dream he was having. I couldn't help but smile, and peak under the sheets. Just what I thought. We were both completely naked.

….

FLASBACK

_Once we got back to the hotel I instantly bolted for my room, having no need to talk to anyone. The results of the interview were leaving me confused and a little bit hurt. The one question kept repeating through my head; Does Wen feel the same way I do? _

_I couldn't help but let a few tears escape as I lay on my bed. I feel like I try so hard to make Wen happy, make everyone happy. But why don't I feel the same? All I want to do is be with Wen, write songs and change the world with my band, but with all these dramas and complications unfolding I just don't know if it's worth it anymore._

_My thoughts were interrupted when Stella sent me a text with a link for some gossip blog. Clicking on it I barely had any reaction when I saw the article. _

_**Bittersweet Lemonade.**_

_**I'm sure everyone was excited to see hit sensation Lemonade on our favourite interview show TeenTv just moments ago. The band (Mohini Banjeer, Stella Yamada, Charlie Delgado, Wen Gifford, Olivia White and Scott Pickett) have just released two new singles, and are scheduled for a U.S tour in just over a month. It seems life couldn't be better for them, but is this fame and fortune adding to the stress of having such a hectic career?**_

_**During the interview the tension was pretty obvious between the band mates. And what we find strange is that when asked about everyone's relationship life, it seems no one had anything good to say. Of course rumours have been spreading on whether bassist (Mo) and guitarist (Scott) are a couple, which we believed to be confirmed after the embarrassing interview on Moxie. However Mohini seemed somewhat uninterested in whether this statement is true or not and instead ended up commenting on Scott's mascara. And we can't help but wonder, could the smoking celebrity be, dare I say it, GAY? Or another theory; are the two just simply sleeping with each other? (Vote below). Well we can't say we'd be surprised Mohini seems to come off as 'that type of girl'. Let's just hope daddy isn't too disappointed especially considering something else may be going on between Mo and drummer Charlie. Do I sense love triangle?**_

_**But besides this I'm sure everyone is dying to hear the result of our favourite muso couple; Wenlivia. Or maybe not? Was it just me or is their trouble in paradise. Though Olivia was sticking up for their relationship, it was Wen who was bringing it down, and baby we mean down in the dirt down. We women are not stupid Wen, we can read between the lines; "…not all relationships are going to work out…" normally translates to "…our relationship is not going to work out. Like ever." sorry Olivia darling but it's true. Maybe if you quit the church choir and gave the boy what he really wants he wouldn't be (obviously) sexually frustrated. But that's silly old me (world famous doctor/relationship counsellor/love guru) word. I'm sure everything in Lemonade Mouth is as sweet as it is sour…?**_

_I took a deep breath. My eyes seem to drift over everything except one line that kept repeating through my head, screaming at me;_ "_Maybe if you quit the church choir and gave the boy what he really wants"._

_I looked up and it was like everything began to fade. Turning towards the mirror I almost screamed. I looked hot. I looked downright sexy. I'm going to prove to Wen exactly how sexy I am because the article is right; it's time to quit the church choir Olivia White._

…_.._

_It took only three hard bangs on the door before Wen opened it. I didn't give him time to react. I attacked._

_I heard the door slam as I pushed him against the wall, my lips in tacked with his as I did so. I barely had time to consider that this was our first kiss before I removed half of our clothes. I was surprised that I wasn't freaking out; I think if Wen wasn't hesitating or holding back I definitely would have._

_I moved Wen to the bed, and it took a slight moan from me to wake him up. He reacted instantly, shoving me off him, and bolting to the other side of the room as if creating as much distance from me as possible._

_Here it is, I thought, he doesn't want me._

"_Olivia, you know I-I care about you it's just I really can't do this" he refused to look me in the eye, as if he were ashamed._

"_But I don't understand, I thought you wanted me?" Don't cry._

"_It's just, you're not this type of girl, this isn't you"_

"_And what's wrong with that? Maybe this is who I am, maybe I've just been refusing to let it out because when I look at you Wen I just want you so bad, but I've been too afraid because I feel like you never want me." Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. "Is that it Wen? Do you not want me?" quit the church choir. "Because I want you" I unzip my dress and let it full to the ground, I'm thankful for the heat that spreads over Wens face and the slight bulge in his pants. This influences a beam of pride and confidence._

_I move closer to him. "I know you want me Wen."_

_I kiss his neck. "Just say you want me."_

_I kiss his mouth. He whispers; "I want you."_

…_._

MO'S PROV

_Knock knock knock…_

"Mhmm, Scott get the door." I said keeping my eyes closed.

"You get it. I'm tired"

"Funny considering I did all the work last night"

"Ha. Ha."

I sighed knowing Scott was not going to budge. I quickly pulled one of his shirts over myself and went to the door, which someone was still knocking on. I opened the door wide thinking it would be Stella, but to my surprise it was Scott's father.

Dam! Why does this keep happening?

"Mr Scott…uh?" We must have been both blushing furiously. I couldn't believe Scott's father was here and I was in nothing but an over-sized shirt that just reached mid-thigh. By the look on his face he was another one unaware of Scott and I 'activities'.

"Mo, it's uh, it ga-good to see you."

"Yeah you to. Scott didn't tell me you were coming through today."

"I'm sure he had other things on his mind" his blushed deepened "Uh that's not what I meant." He replied quickly.

"No its fine, um we were just, uh…"

"Mo?" I turned towards Scott standing outside our bedroom door and practically sighed with relief.

"Scott, great your fathers here, so I'm going to go and um change. I'll leave you two to catch up. Bye!" I said then bolted for the bedroom.

Once I shut the door I immediately took a deep breath to calm myself down. I could feel guilt bulding up in my stomach, having Scott's father thinking differently of me was not something that set well.

My phone buzzed interrupting my thoughts. I walked to the bed side table and picked it up. I halted when I noticed the screen was still frozen on the article from yesterday.

"_Mo does come off as 'that type of girl'…"_

When I had first read this I thought I was going to explode. Some stupid article was basically saying that I was some cheap slut which I was not. Even worse it made it seem like I am sleeping with both Charlie and Scott. Speaking of Scott he hadn't exactly been happy about the gay comment but he had put it aside to consult me instead.

My band mates had been surprised when they found out Scott and I are having sex, even Scott's father did a double take. I just can't help wondering if I'm giving off wrong impressions? Since I joined the band I just wanted to have fun, playing music. But there was also an obligation to be good role models to all my fans, all the screaming little girls that admired me. I just hope that they didn't take this article to heart. Not like I did.

I wiped a few tears and then deleted the article from my phone. Taking another deep breath I checked the message I just received. I gulped when I read the screen;

**One new message from Baba.**

…..

STELLA'S PROV

"Wakey wakey sleepy head"

"Mmm morning Cassie" I replied opening my eyes, a huge smile lighting up my face. "it's good waking up to a beautiful sight."

"Well thank me, I got up half an hour ago and re did my makeup" I laughed a shook my head. "I also made you breakfast in bed" she pulled a tray from behind her back, which I noticed was almost over flowing with pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, orange juice…

"Aw you didn't have to do that" I said happily.

"Yes I did. Your tummy was rumbling while you were asleep." We both laughed and I couldn't help thinking how nice it felt. I could do this every morning.

"So you eat up, I have to get ready to go to work" she said handing me the tray.

"Work? Really?" I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Yes work, though I would love to stay here with you all day, duty calls. Besides one of your band mates or crazy fans is bound to come through here soon."

"Ah those things, I kind of forgot about them." I replied honestly.

"Well I don't think they'd be very happy to hear that. Besides it sounds like they'd need you right now, especially after reading that article" she said carefully while rubbing my leg gently.

"Ugh the article, don't remind me" I replied grumpily, while chewing furiously on some bacon. "By the way thanks for coming to stay with me, I really appreciate it." I added more softly.

She smiled sincerely; "Don't be silly, you can call me anytime" I smiled back, grateful to have her here. "Look…" she said "I know we only just met, but I feel like I have a real connection with you, and if you wanted to, I would love to be exclusive."

The bacon in my mouth nearly fell out. Exclusive? That word was a word I had been avoiding for a very long time. Exclusive meant not dating other people. It meant doing really couple things in public. It meant telling my friends…telling the world.

I know I normally don't care what other people think but my sexuality had always been something private and special to me. I just don't know if I'm ready for people to know yet.

She must have noticed my hesitation because she added; "Look I don't want to add pressure on you or anything, so just think about it please. I would really like this to work."

She kissed my cheek and then left.

I didn't have the appetite to finish the rest of my breakfast.

…..

SCOTTS PROV

"It's really busy down here."

I looked around after hearing my dad's words. We were sitting on a secluded bench in a park near the hotel, yet it still couldn't block out the passing traffic or the endless chit chat revolving around us.

"It's not too bad, you should have seen Tokyo." I said picturing the bright lights and the millions of people.

"Yeah" was all my dad said.

"So anyway, you wanted to talk and I did leave my beautiful girlfriend for you" I said smirking to which my dad chuckled at.

"Yeah about you and Mo..."

"Here we go" I said laughing softly.

"Look I know your mom was the one to give you these talks, but I just want to tell you tobesafe" He whispered the last part so I couldn't understand what he said.

"What?"

"You know useprotection"

"What?"

"USE A CONDOM!"

I started laughing hysterically. "Oh my god dad, there's children here" I said and continued to laugh. When I was out of breath I looked at him and could just see the evidence of a blush leaving his face.

"Okay okay, I just I know you and Mo are serious, and don't get me wrong I love the girl, but I don't want another one of her popping out just right now."

"Don't worry dad, we're being safe" I reassured him "And anyway it would totally be a boy" I ended smirking.

"Yeah can we stop talking about this please" he said blushing again.

"Whatever you say dad" I smirked.

"Besides I came here to talk about something else." He pulled out something from his pocket and dropped it on the table in front of me.

"This is my new medication" I said knowingly.

"Doctor Hamilton said this is the best you're going to get until he sees you next, and that will be when you run out of these."

"But there's only like thirty in here, and I'm supposed to take one a day" I said angrily.

"That's right. I know you said you wanted more time, but thirty days is all you're going to get."

"So what, in thirty days I'm supposed to drop everything and go back home." I asked with a scowl.

"No" he said "In thirty days you're supposed to drop everything and go get a check-up. I told you before Scott and I'll tell you again; you could die."

I shook my head and refused to look at him, I could just picture the disappointment illuminating his face. He just doesn't understand.

"Dad I have to be here, in thirty days I'm going on tour."

"About that, these pills decrease your performance-"

"What?"

"But they are making you better-"

"I can't believe this" I said angrily "I'm not taking them."

"Scott…"

"No dad, I need to be at my best right now, for me and for the band"

"The band will understand"

"Yeah but the world won't." I almost shouted.

"Scott you could die" he said looking at me seriously. I help his gaze for a few seconds before replying;

"I will not take these pills, and I will not go back home. Not now. Not when I have the band, fans, a career, Mo…" I started to get up "So you can take these pills and you can leave, because nothing you say or do is going to change my mind." I turned and began walking away.

"Oh yeah? How about this…" he called out after me "How's Mo going to feel?"

….

MOS PROV

I knocked lightly on my parent's hotel door. Truth be told I was hoping they wouldn't hear, that way I can easily walk away and say I tried.

The door opened lightly. No luck.

"Mohini?"

"Hi Baba" I hesitated.

He didn't bother saying anything so I said; "Can we talk?"

His only reply was opening the door further so I could come in. I looked around and noticed how traditional the room looked. I smiled. Baba had hung pictures of mom, him and myself, delicate Indian sheeting's and cloths were strung around the room, and the thick smell of curry was making my tummy rumble.

"Mama not in?"

"No. She is shopping; she loves the city, I'm still trying to figure out why."

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"No. It's too…American. Nothing here means anything." He replied sitting down on one of the sofas.

"Sure it does. There's the empire state building which is one of New York's most prestigious sights, it attracts over four million tourist a year and-"

"Mono" my father said interrupting me "I assume the empire state building is not what you wanted to talk about"

"Right" I said "Um…you said you and mama are going back home and I just wanted to know why?"

He looked at me carefully for a few seconds before saying; "Because you don't need us."

I gasped. I was not expecting him to say this; I was expecting him to say that he's disappointed in me or that he can't take the travelling. But not this.

"I don't understand, of course I need you" I replied.

"No Mohini, you don't. I don't think you ever have. You're a big girl, beautiful, independent, intelligent, and more mature then a lot of teenagers your age. And I'm sorry that I didn't realise that until now."

"Baba…"

"Mono, you have always been my greatest treasure, and I never really gave you the space you need."

"Baba" I said "I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be, you have your band, your success and Scott."

"About Scott I-"

"I want you to be happy Mono, and I can see that he does make you happy. And I'm sorry for not giving him a chance." He was no longer looking at me, but at the ground "I understand why you didn't tell your mother and me about him, that you would rather have kept your relationship a secret."

"It's not that Baba. It's just" tears were now freely falling down my eyes "I just didn't want you to be in any way disappointed in me"

"Mohini, I could never be disappointed in you, I'm proud of you" I smiled through my tears "But I don't want you to hide things from me ever again okay?" he asked.

"Okay Baba. Okay." I said as I got up to give him a hug. "I'm just; I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Mono, more than you know. But I know you will be happy and safe, you're my good girl."

I teared up even more. I always complained how my parents were so annoying and to over protective but I never really took the time to realise how much I love them. _You're my good girl_. Am I? What would my father say if he knew all the things I've done, the one thing continuously probing through my mind; Ray.

"Baba…" I said as let him go "What happens when you keep a secret?"

"The guilt Mono…" he said looking straight into my eyes, as if he were reading them "It kills you."

…

WENS PROV

I looked at my phone for the hundredth time. She still hadn't called ore texted and I didn't have the guts to call or txt her. She would know, she would sense it, she knew me better than anyone of course she would. It made me laugh sometimes how easily she could read me. She knows when I'm jealous, angry or guilty even horny.

We just connect and even though she makes me annoyed, angry or frustrated, she also makes me happy.

My phone buzzed for the zillionth time but instead of 'her' it was Olivia.

There was a time when I though Olivia and I could have been something, and I admit I probably have led her on, I just can't find a way to tell her that there's someone else. And I know I've made it worse by sleeping with her, hell even taking her virginity. But, the heart wants what the heart wants. And truth be told, Olivia deserves better.

My phone buzzed again and this time it was 'her'. I looked at it for a few seconds wondering if I should answer it or not. I know if I did she would not be happy, I always answer her. But this time I pushed ignore.

This time I call Olivia.


	6. An Attempt to Tip the Scales

OLIVIAS POV

"Would you like to order miss?"

"No, not yet sorry, but in a few minutes when my uh…colleague gets here."

"Very well miss."

I smiles slightly and tried to swallow the awkwardness that I knew was building up by being alone in a restaurant for what's felt like half an hour. _Come one Wen. Where are you? _It was bad enough waking up this morning seeing Wen panic and then leaves with no explanation. I couldn't help but let the insecurities I've felt for seventeen years sink in. _ Am I not good enough? Was last night not good enough?_

"Hey I'm so sorry I'm late, I got held up in traffic." Wen sat down, his cheeks a red, pink shade as he avoided eye contact with me. I wanted to remind him that this place is merely a ten minute walk from the hotel, a fifteen minute walk from anywhere in this area. But I didn't.

"On no its fine, I just got here like five minutes ago." Wen smiled and breathed a sigh of relief "So anyway you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes well um I just wanted to say that um?" he looked so confused, his face so consumed in what looked like guilt that the impulse to protect his feelings as well as mine beat out of me.

"If this is about last night then I totally take the blame, I mean I was not acting like myself and all the emotions of the day, the interview and the article was really building up and I just needed to let them out and OHMIGOD I don't mean that in an 'I'm using you way' because of course I like you, I mean I'm practically in love with you and-"

"You're practically in love with me?" I stopped. I did not just tell him that.

"Well yeah I mean we've become close these past few months, haven't we?" My cheeks were probably brighter than Wens hair.

I avoided looking into his eyes but the impulse to do so was killing me. Expecting to see pity or unease I was completely surprised when I saw the sincerity in Wens gaze. I melted.

"Well I practically love you to Olivia…" I smiled "But I feel like we work so great as friends and don't get me wrong last night was amazing and I know it was your first time which is surprising considering your beautiful and could get any guy you want-"

"Wen. Your babbling." I said giggling slightly realising he was complimenting me, which is exactly what I need.

"What can I say you make me nervous" I stared straight into his eyes.

"You make me nervous to." We were both gazing at each other. Seconds past, minutes too. It was like I was being held into a trance, luckily Wen broke away first.

"But what I was saying before is that I think that we should be friends, but just for now, just to clear our heads and to deal with everything, then if something evolves, maybe we could give it a shot. No. Definitely give it a shot because I am willing to stop everything and be with you Olivia, if you'd wait for me that is?" Wen bit his lip, anticipating what I was going to say next. Truth be told I didn't exactly know. Minus the waiting and the friend's part, I have been waiting for Wen to say this to me since we first met. But he just seems so lost and so confused that I don't know if this was really what he wants. He put his hand gently over mine, making me skin tingle in sensation and remembrance. The thought of Wens hands roaming all over my body was enough to consume me.

Looking into his deep dark eyes however, I knew my decision.

"Yes. I'll wait for you."

…

STELLAS POV

I had finally gotten out of bed and was making my way over to have a talk with Mo. She is one of my best friends, along with Olivia of course, and is well known as the level-head of the group where as I am the lemon-head. You could say we balance each other out.

Mo understands me, well tries her hardest too. So I know she will try to understand my circumstances regarding me sexuality. She will know what to do.

"I know." I jumped and turned around to see Charlie coming around a corner, leering at me.

"Jesus Christ Charlie you scared the lemons out of me!" He simply shrugged whilst I tried to maintain my breathing.

"You're a bit jumpy" he said, staring at me intensely.

"You're a bit creepy. What the hell are you doing anyway?" I asked judgementally.

He shrugged again.

"Uh whatever I talk to you later!" I said and began to turn around however a strong hand wrapped around my wrist forcing me to stay where I was.

"Hey!" I yelled and tried to back away from Charlie. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Oh just trying to prove a point" he said wistfully.

"Oh yeah and what point might that be, that you could past as a woman assaulter right now!" I practically yelled at him. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

He looked at me accusingly. "What the hell has gotten into me? What the hell has gotten into you!"

"What are you even talking about!"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're a freaking lesbian Stella Yamada, and it's fucking disgusting!" I paused and just simply stared at him.

"I don't know what you-"

"Oh cut the crap I know about your little play dates with the chick you met that night at the club."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Charlie knew I was a lesbian, yet he wasn't being the friend I was expecting him to be. I couldn't help thinking; _Were they all going to be like this?_

"You can't tell anyone Charlie. I'm not ready yet." I said carefully, on the verge of tears. Everything I felt like I had tried so hard to protect was coming out, and I didn't know how to stop it.

"Well I'm going to tell people alright. Tell them all about your sick little secret. But first-"He stopped and came towards me. I didn't know what to do so I stood there anticipating what was going to happen next.

What he did however completely surprised me.

He kissed me.

I heard a gasp.

If I had paused to take in my surroundings I would have noticed that we're directly in front of Mo's room.

And that the door is open.

…..

MO'S POV

Scott still hadn't gotten back from this morning. I lounged around for the rest of the day, hoping things with his dad went as smoothly as mine did with my father. But by six fifteen my patience had run dry. So I gathered my necessaries and got up to go look for him.

Opening the door, I almost fainted.

Standing there kissing was Stella and Charlie. My band mates. Stella Yamada; lead guitarist and Charlie Delgado; drums. KISSING! If I haven't mentioned that already.

They must have heard me gasp because they turned around instantly to look at me. Surprise was more evident on Stella's face than it was with mine. Charlie seemed to be the most serene as he was just standing there smiling.

"Oh Mo sorry Stella and I were just well, it's kind of obvious what we were doing" I just stood there, still starring. "Well we were going to wait to tell everyone but what the hell! Stella and I are dating." Another gasp escaped my mouth. Dating. What! No they could not be dating I mean Charlie likes me. _Wait I did not just think that_.

I turned my attention from Charlie to look at Stella. She simply stood there, probably still in shock from me walking in on them. Charlie whispered something in her ear and she let out a high pitch giggle and plastered a huge smile on her face. I don't know why, but I felt something odd; jealousy.

"Yeah that's right Charlie and I are dating. Yep dating. Date date date date dating!" I kept my gaze on Stella as she started doing a weird hand jive. After that it was an awkward silence. Realising that no one was going to say something, me being the ice-breaker I am spoke up;

"How did this happen?" _Great Mo, way to make them feel good about their relationship_.

Stella spoke before Charlie; "I don't know it kind of just happened, kind of like I was forced into it or something." I just nodded, not having come back down to earth yet.

Charlie started laughing "What she means by that is that everyone else in the band has someone so I guess all the alone practices we've had have sort of just pushed us together."

"Right" I said starring at the arm Charlie has placed around Stella's waist. I moved my gaze to his face to see that he was smirking at me, challenging me, to what reason I had no idea of. It was almost like he was reading my mind, like he knew this was getting to me.

But I mean of course it wasn't getting to me. Not at all. Nada.

"That's great" I said, my smile probably wider than Stella's.

"What's great?" I turned to my left and found Scott walking up to us. Scott. My Scott.

"Stella and I are dating" Charlie spoke up looking at Scott sternly.

"That is great." Scott said, coming up and wrapping an arm around me. Now it was Charlie's turn to stare.

I smiled up at Scott, happy to see him. He turned down to look at me and I got the feeling that I always felt when I was with him. The feeling that the world has stopped and it's just the two of us. Starring into his deep grey, blue eyes I knew that no one else would ever make me feel like this.

I forced my attention back on Charlie and Stella. "I'm truly happy for you guys."

They both gave me a smile, I gave one back. I couldn't decide who's was more fake.

…..

SCOTTS POV

"Well that was awkward" I let out as Mo and I settled on the couch.

"Yeah weird" was as all she replied.

I turned to look at her; "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just-I um- my parents are leaving" I paused, I was not expecting this, I never would have thought in a million years that her over protective father would become well…normal. I shook out of my thoughts and brought my attention back to Mo, whom was looking so fragile. I had an impulse to comfort her, so I did. She immediately leant into my embrace.

"Everything's going to be okay Mo" I said whilst rubbing her shoulders gently.

"I know. Everything's going to be more than okay because I'm with you." She said and I kissed her forehead. "Anyway enough about me, how did things go with your dad?" she added and brought her head off my shoulder so she could look me in the eye. I wish she hadn't.

"It was fine, we just caught up and then his work called. He has to get back so he caught a flight. I gave him a ride, that's why I got back late, sorry." I said feeling guilty. Though everything I was saying is not exactly right, it's not all bullshit either. For example I did give my father a ride to the airport. After I brought him a ticket and practically threw it at him, forcing him to leave.

"Oh that's good then. I was getting worried." I smiled at her, happy that she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts that she hasn't caught onto mine yet.

"Yeah, so anyway I was going to go to the reception and tell them to cancel my room, considering I'm here every night anyway." Mo smiled at me.

"I do like having you here every night" She said causing me to chuckle.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." I said, a yawn escaping my lips.

"Well you sound like you are going to fall asleep any second so, go lay down and I will go sort our rooms out." I smiled at her.

"You always know how to take care of Me." her smile now matched mine.

"I know!" she said getting up. "Be back soon." She turned around once she got to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied as I watch her leave knowing that I won't be able to get to sleep until she comes back. I close my eyes anyway and try to picture something to comfort me but all I can see is Mo, watching me leave, forever…

….

MO'S POV

"Thank you!" I said to the pretty red head receptionist as I turned to walk back to my hotel room, well officially mine and Scott's now. I smiled thinking of all the things we can get up to. It's going to be just like living together. _And having an extremely sexy boy toy to play around with. _Life is good.

Still thinking about Scott I completely missed the person standing in front of me.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry, I'm extremely clumsy." I said rubbing my head.

"I know."

I froze and looked up.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had gotten used to not seeing this face, almost gotten used to the fact that this person existed at all. But seeing him brought back so many memories. The night that went wrong, the months after that of secrecy and denial, then the times when I was scared that I was going to be exposed. And yet he was here now and starring into his piercing blue eyes I knew everything is going to be ruined. And it's all because of him.

"Ray." I finally spoke. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked, the signature smirk that had gotten him through high school and through numerous girls' beds, the smirk that probably got me into his. "Well you could say I'm here to see an old friend or lover if that's what you want to call yourself."

I clenched my teeth together. "Why?"

"Well Mo because I missed you and I missed Scott." He said leaning his head to the side and giving me what he probably thinks of as the 'puppy dog' look.

"I don't believe you" I stated.

"Yeah that's because you know it's not true." He retorted, all sincerity gone from his face. "I am here Mohini to cause trouble. You see after months of realising how everything went wrong it all came to me; you and Scott. You wrecked mudslide crush, you wrecked our friendship and you wrecked any chance I have of being the best. So baby girl now I am going to get my revenge."

"And how are you going to do that?" I said whilst crossing my arms, trying my hardest to look strong, the opposite of how I actually felt.

"By wrecking you two." He stated "And I'm going to do that by telling him the truth of what happened 2 years ago." I couldn't breathe; he could not do this not now. I had the need to beg him not too, but I knew he wouldn't listen; there was just one thing that was getting to me however.

"Why now?"

He starred at me for a while before replying; "Because you're going on tour in just under a month. Oh let me correct that, after everything you won't be going on tour and the second in line will be going; Mudslide Crush."

"Are you kidding me right now? All this for a stupid tour" I almost yelled, earning a few glances.

"No not just a tour, an opportunity Mo and a chance to finally get back at loser mouth." I huffed and looked away afraid that if I made eye contact with him I would retaliate. "Of course…" he said "All of that could be done a lot simpler. There may be no need to tell Scott what happened, I could just burry it like I have for the last 2 years that is if you get everyone to pull out of the tour yourself."

I turned my cold gaze back to him. "What are you doing?" I whispered accusingly.

He smirked. The smirk was no longer attractive to me.

"I believe the term is blackmail."

…

THIRD PERSON'S POV

An attractive lady walked through the doors of the fancy and to her 'overly priced' hotel. She walked straight up to the receptionist, completely oblivious to the eyes of every male in the lobby following her every move. From the curve of her perfect chest to the length of her long legs, this woman felt extremely comfortable in her own skin. This would explain the tight red dress she wore that reached mid-thigh.

Red. It was her favourite colour, his as well and he always tells her how good she looks in it. She just couldn't wait till her saw her in it. She could already picture his reaction. He mouth would open in surprise, his cheeks would turn a deep shade of red, his pants would become tighter.

The lady laughed. She could barely fathom the fact that he was in the exact same building as she was. Her good mood faltered a bit when she realised that the 'little pest' as she likes to say, is also in the same building. God help her if they were together right now, she didn't know what she would do. She could barely obtain her anger when a picture of him and the little pest made the front cover of her favourite magazine. They were together in a private booth at a restaurant staring deeply at each other. The thing that annoyed her the most was that he had his hand on hers. Not the other way around. He was making the move on her, even after he had made such a great effort with throwing everyone off at the interview. She wondered what changed.

She tried to tell herself that the picture could possibly just be of him letting her down easy, but the title in bold black lettering was saying otherwise; **WENLIVIA BACK ON. **Those three words didn't leave her head all day, so she decided to make sure he was still hers and take matters into her own hands. That is why she is here, merely a few minutes away from seeing him again.

She walked up to the counter and came towards a pixie looking receptionist.

'Hi, how may I help you?" the receptionist said looking up. The lady looked at her in distain. Not her type of red head.

"I'm looking for Wen Gifford" she replied whilst tapping her perfectly manicured finger nails on the wooden counter.

The girl looked at her carefully; "And you would be…?"

She panicked for a millimetre of second. Of course the receptionist probably signed some confidentiality regarding him. She thought for a second, she could say she was his mother or even his sister. But she spotted something, her favourite magazine. The receptionist was obviously knowledgeable of Wenlivia (stupid_ name,_ she thought to herself) so she figured it would be fun to stir up trouble. After all it was what she was best at.

"His fiancé" The girl faltered for a bit, her mouth opening in slight surprise.

"Um oh so sorry he's in room 18, tenth floor." The girl said.

"Great, oops I forgot he said he's not in at the moment and he forgot to give me his key. You wouldn't happen to have a spare one would you?" the girl asked offering a dazzling smile.

"Of course" the receptionist said rushing "here you go. I hope you have a nice stay with your um fiancé." The receptionist said handing over the key card. The girl smiled. Too easy.

"Thank you" the girl said and proceeded to make her way to the boy she loved, every gaze still following, every gaze except from the two teenagers that were arguing.

She didn't take notice though. She only had one thing on her mind.

Wen Gifford.

…

OLIVIAS POV

I laughed as Wen finished telling his child hood story of his first day of kinder garden. Matter of fact I have been laughing ever since Wen and I had 'the talk' at the restaurant. After overcoming the awkwardness, we have been talking non-stop kind of like the way we used too except this time there was a knowing feeling in the air. We were going to be together soon and nothing was going to stop that from happening.

"Well" Wen said stopping "this is me." I raised an eyebrow wondering what he meant. I turned to look around and realised we were directly in front of his door.

"Oh well I guess I'll um see you later?" I said swallowing the nervousness that was clouding in my stomach.

"Yeah" Wen said as he opening his arms and wrapped me in a hug "Or you could come in."

I paused. Was he saying what I think he is saying?

"I thought we were just going to be friends" I asked questionably

"Well friends do things" he said "Besides; right now there isn't anyone else I'd rather be with. And you look extremely hot." He added blushing, causing me to giggle and blush as well.

I thought about last night and just like at the restaurant I got all tingly.

"Okay I'll come in" I said quietly.

He pulled out his key card and opened the door. I walked in behind him and almost fell over when I hit his hard back.

"Ow!' I said looking at Wen whom was frozen in place.

I looked to the cause of his present state.

There sitting on his bed was someone I did not expect to see.


	7. The Desperate Kingdom of Love

**Hey guys, hope you're happy with the quick update. One thing you may not be happy about is where this story is going. I want you to know however that from the very beginning everything I've written and am about to write was my intention. So I really hope that you actually like everything that's happening and keep reading for many more chapters to come.**

**STELLAS POV**

I huffed angrily as I sat on the sofa in Charlie's room. I couldn't believe what he had just done. I couldn't believe that I had let him but what was I supposed to do when he was threatening to tell everyone that I was a lesbian. And it sucks because I shouldn't be bothered by it all. I mean I'm Stella Yamada, the fierce one, the rebel, the loud mouth, and the strong one. It's funny though because right now I don't feel like any of these things.

"So what we pretend to date because you want to make Mo jealous. Are you crazy?" Charlie simply shrugged at my accusation. I couldn't believe him when he told me this. I mean I knew, well everyone knew that he has a huge crush on her, but forcing his friends into helping him win her was just insane, especially considering that she is head over heels for Scott. "It's not going to work" I said "She's not stupid."

"Really, did you not see the look on her face? Ha-ha priceless." I starred at Charlie wondering if I always saw him like this; crazy, cold, manipulative. This is not the clumsy, cute drum player all of America fell in love with.

"You know I could easily tell everyone myself about my sexuality." I stated whilst crossing my arms.

"Yeah but we both know you're not going to do that. We both know that you're scared of what everyone's going to think because I can tell you Stella Yamada everyone's going to hate it. They're going to hate you." I sucked in a breath hearing Charlie's harsh words. My fingers were clenching, almost making my palms bleed. "So…" Charlie continued "You just play along with my little plan and then when Mo realises she's in love with me, we'll forget any of this even happened."

"You're such a bastard."

"Better a bastard then a queer."

"Don't say that" I said standing up "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!"

"Woohoo and there's the Stella Yamada everybody knows and loves, I was starting to think this lesbian thing was making you all girly." I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped him. Hard.

"Next time you say anything remotely rude about my sexuality I swear to god I will kill you." I felt like steam was coming out of my ears, every inch of me was on fire. "Now I will go along with your stupid plan but trust me when I say this; when everything is done I am out, out of this city and out of Lemonade Mouth."

With that being said I turned away from Charlie, held my head high and stormed proudly out the door trying to tell myself that I still had some dignity left but hearing Charlie's soft laughter as I did so told me otherwise.

….

**OLIVIA'S POV**

"Well what are you two love birds up to?"

"Sydney. Hi." I said quietly, half hidden behind Wen who still hadn't made any attempt to move yet.

"What are you doing here?" Wen blurted out instantly, making me jump. I looked at him carefully, there was something in voice I couldn't pin point. I wondered why he was acting like this, it seemed like him and Sydney worked all of their problems out. I thought Wen, Sydney and Wens father were finally becoming a family.

"Oh I just wanted to come by and see you. Your father says hello by the way." Sydney stretched her long, flawless legs out and I couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. There was all something about Sydney that I found nerving. I always had the impression that she didn't like me very much and that's what I hate most… when people don't like me.

No one said anything for a while. I kept looking at Wen whom had resulted back to statue mode. Sydney was just lounging on the bed in all her beautiful glory smirking like she was enjoying Wens present state.

"Well I-"

"Olivia could you leave" Wen said rather harshly interrupting me. I looked at him for a second but his gaze didn't leave Sydney. I wasn't really surprised thought; it seemed that whenever she was in the room he was only focused on her. I always told myself that is was because Wen didn't like the idea of her being married to his father.

"Okay" I said quietly "I'll see you later then. Bye Sydney" I waved awkwardly then left without hearing any goodbyes back.

Once I was outside my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and smiled when I the word_ Home_ emplaced.

"Hi grandma"

"Hi sweet pea" I smiled hearing my grandma's voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good" I said as I walked down the halls and towards my room. "What about you grandma?"

"Well sweetie good isn't the best word to describe how I'm doing right now." I frowned at my grandmas words as I stepped into my hotel room.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"No sweetie. There's something I have to tell you." I held my breath. If my cat died I was going to lose it.

"Okay what do you have to tell me?' I asked cautiously.

"It's your father sweetie. He's been let out of prison."

…..

**WENS POV**

"So what are you really doing here?" I asked once Olivia left. I felt bad for making her leave like that, but I couldn't risk her seeing or even hearing what was about to happen next.

"I told you I came to see you." She said sweetly crossing a leg over the other. I had to take a breath in; she was wearing a very sexy red dress that showed off all her curves in all the right places. I hated her for a second, she knew this dress will get to me, red is my favourite colour.

"Why?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"Because" she said standing up and walking over to me "You haven't been doing what I have been asking you to do and that is to get rid of all romantic strings with that little pest."

"And the truth comes out" I said raising my arms in the air "You came all this way because you're freaking jealous. Well let me ask you something; do you know it feels knowing that the person you love is married to your fucking father." I yelled angrily rekindling in the hate I felt for my dad. It wasn't fair, I met her first, I did everything with her first. I remember when my dad came home one day going on and on about his new girlfriend, I couldn't believe it when I finally got introduced to her. I almost died right there. For months after that I had tried so hard to get them to break up because she was supposed to be with me. I yelled at my dad, I yelled at my friends I even yelled at my teachers. But nothing worked. I remember asking her why she was doing this to me, but she would just toss her hair and give me that sexy smile of hers and I would forget why I was even angry in the first place.

I felt a little bit bad for having to sneak around with her behind my father's back especially even now that they are married. Married, can you believe it? When my dad told me I almost killed him. Their wedding made me want to vomit. I kept starring at her from behind my dad at the altar. She looked at me as she said every dam line about love and the future. I knew she was talking to me. But if she wanted us to be together as much as I wanted to be with her then why was she even with my father in the first place. Was it to cover up the age difference or to be closer to me? Any of these things which could have been done in a non-marriageable way.

Still through all the heartache and the drama with my father I had stayed with her, listening to her promises of any future we could have had together. But after last night with Olivia I realised something; I could have a future with someone else.

"Don't be like that" she said bringing a hand to my cheek to which I dogged.

"I can't do this anymore." I said quietly avoiding looking at her "not when you're with my father."

There was nothing but silence for a moment then SLAP.

"Grow up!" she yelled "You know I'm only with him for you!"

I glared straight at her whilst rubbing my cheek. "No I don't know that!" I yelled back "Because you've never taken a second to explain it to me! But please i am all ears now, so tell me; why are you with my father?"

She paused for a second "Because your father is a very successful business man. And every year he deposits over three hundred grand, already having over ten million dollars in his bank account."

"So this is all about money?" I asked carefully.

"Just think about it babe, in just a few weeks your dad is signing half of everything he owns over to me. After that I'll leave him and take everything I can and then you and I will live a happy and luxurious life." Her face is so wound up in wonder as if she has everything sussed.

"Sydney, you do understand that I am in a band and I am making enough money to benefit the both of us." I told her carefully.

"That's the thing" she said "I want you to leave the band."

I starred at her for a second wondering if I heard right. "You have got to be kidding me."

"How else am I going to get you away from that little pest?" Oh crap Olivia. How could I forget about her involvement in all of this?

"I don't want you doing anything to hurt Olivia" I said sternly.

She looked hurt for a second "Your defending her now?"

"Yes I am, a lot of things have changed since I last saw you Sid. I really care about her." She didn't reply so I just watched her expression crinkle in what was most likely anger.

"You slept with her didn't you?" I almost choked. I forgot how well she could read me. It's funny I am an amazing actor to everyone but her.

"Yes" was all I said as I anticipated what was going to happen next.

Nothing for a moment then SLAP.

"Ow seriously, twice." I said rubbing my cheek again.

"Was. She. Better. Then .Me."

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she turned her head sharply and shot me a death glare.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!" she screamed stomping around the room. "She does not get to get away with this"

"Sid calm down I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN WEN! I WORK HARD TO MAKE SURE WE HAVE A FUTURE AND IN THE MEAN TIME YOUR OFF FUCKING LITTLE MISS USA!"

I just continued to sit on the bed. I had seen enough of her rampages to know not to say anything. The last rampage she had was after her and my father's wedding, she had yelled at me for not trying to stop it, it's like she tries to make me want to hate her. It's funny though it has the opposite effect.

"Everything's going to okay" at first I thought she was talking to me but then I realised she was saying this to herself, for reassurance or something. She looked up to me, looking calmer than before. "Everything's going to be okay." She said again, this time to me.

"I don't think it is Sid" I said carefully, not wanting her to get angry again.

"It is baby because I forgive you" she said sweetly, a little too sweetly "I'm sorry for being angry, let me make it up to you." She walks towards me then straddles my waist. "Everything's going to be okay" She kisses me and I can't help but wonder if she was saying it to her or me.

…

**MO'S POV**

I let a few tears fall as I angrily make my way back to Scott. _Stupid Ray_.

I am not going to let him wreck everything I've built. He knows as well as I do that telling Scott the truth will tear us apart. I have a lot of faith in Scott but some things are just too hard for him to handle. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to protect him, even if that means lying to him.

"MO HEY!" I turned around to see who was calling out to me. Charlie is running down the hall to meet me. _Great, just what I need right now_. "Hey are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, can't you tell." He frowns at my sarcasm.

"Come on" he says "I'll make you a hot chocolate." I just nod and follow him to his room. I know I should probably tell Scott where I am but he's most likely sleeping and I don't want to disturb him. Besides he's got nothing to worry about with Charlie and me, because Charlie's with Stella now. Stella Yamada; lead guitarist with Charlie Delgado; drummer. It still feels weird thinking about them being together. I can't help but wonder if they are as um 'physical' as Scott and I are.

"So want to talk about it?" Charlie asks as we enter his hotel room. I sit on the kitchen counter as he proceeds to make me a hot chocolate.

"It's nothing really, just the past not staying buried." I said quietly, offering Charlie a 'what can I do' smile.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." He says

I shrug "Let's just say the past always has a way of catching up with everyone" Charlie coughed all of a sudden, so I got off the bench to pat his back.

"Are you okay" I asked as he turned around. I couldn't help but notice how close we suddenly were. I immediately took a couple of steps back. Looking up, Charlie was staring intently at me.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head and smiles; "Nothing, you just remind me of someone."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Just, some girl I used to know." He turns away from me and gets back to making the hot chocolate. I don't know why but I want to know more.

"What was her name?"

He doesn't say anything for a second and I wonder if he heard me, finally; "Victoria. Tori for short."

I cringe for a second thinking that he's talking about cute blonde groupie Victoria.

"What was she like?" I ask

He hands me my hot chocolate and I take a sip, "She was funny when you're alone with her, quiet when people are around, caring towards everyone she knew and…beautiful" I blush a bit, remembering that Charlie said I remind him of her. I turn my face away a bit hoping he doesn't notice.

"You talk about her like you haven't seen or talked to her in a while." Charlie's smiles softly.

"You could say that." I frown.

"What happened to her?" I ask questionably, wondering if his stiff posture means I'm pressing the subject.

"She was killed." I almost choke on my hot chocolate. Charlie chuckles a bit but I can see the tears in his eyes. I put my drink down, get up and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." I say honestly. Charlie seems like he really loved her, maybe still does.

None of us say anything for a while and instead just embrace the moment. After a while though I realise that this moment probably won't seem too friendly to anyone else so I pull away. Charlie looks hurt for a second but then quickly disguises it. I smile gratefully.

"Anyway" I say "I best be going." I smile awkwardly, wondering why Charlie is making me so nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah, Stella's supposed to come around so…"

"Oh. Stella's coming around?" Charlie nods his head and I fight the urge to say something.

"Well then I'll leave you two to it." I say rather loudly walking towards the door and trying to hide the feeling of discomfort.

"I'll see you later Mo" he says.

I turn around before I leave trying to maintain the butterflies in my stomach; "Yeah. I'll see you later."

Standing out in the hallway I realised something, something I don't want to give up on, not just yet. I call Ray.

…..

**RAYS POV**

I picked a white rose as I waited for Mo in the Hotel gardens. The rose seemed necessary. White for death, white for love, white for the virgin. I smirk. I wonder what Mo will think if I give this too her. Better not, she was never one to accept romantic gestures from anyone but her beloved Scott.

The two of them made me sick. There was a time when I would look at them and smile knowing my best friend had found someone that made him happy. Yes even Ray Beech has feelings. What can I say, Scott was my best friend and I would have done anything for him, but he would do anything for her. That's why he left mudslide crush and that's why, now, I hate him.

I smile wondering how he will react if he finds out about Mo and I. No doubt he would find me and beat me up. But it would be worth it, because his anger would tear the band up, leaving lemonade mouth to nothing. Then I will finally get a chance to prove myself to the world. All of this stuff is just collateral damage.

Of course I'm hoping that to save any damage to my face, Mo will sabotage the band all on her own. If not, then I guess she is the girl I always thought she way; too kind, too caring, too willing to protect her fantasy world. But I have no doubt that if I don't destroy Mo and Scott then something else will.

"Ray" I turned around to find Mo standing me behind me, I dropped the rose behind my back.

"Well hello Momo" I say knowing that she hates that nickname. Her reaction was satisfying, nostrils flared, eyes cringed. "So couldn't get enough of me aye?"

Mo scoffs; "No. I came to tell you this; I'm not going to ruin Lemonade Mouth, we are a family no matter what and not you or anyone else can tear us apart." I blink and take in what she's saying. Guess she is stronger than I think.

"That's not-"

"I'm done." She interrupts me "You can leave whenever you wish." She turns to walk away and I have to restrain myself from grabbing her.

"Well then I guess I'm telling Scott the truth!" I yell after her, claiming my power back. What she says next takes me off guard though.

"No you're not, because I am." She turns and leaves completely.

I look down at the rose that I dropped to the ground. I angrily stomp on it, squishing it into the ground, its juices squeezing out as I do so. I move my foot to look at the result. All that's left is wrinkly, old skims of tissue. I huff in realisation.

White is for death.

….

**OLIVIAS POV**

After hearing the news that my dad was getting out of prison I didn't know how to react, so I sat on the floor for over an hour, starring at nothing, thinking of nothing. But the time came to get up and get on with my life. I wiped my tears away, left my hotel room and walked over to see the person I knew could make me feel better. If Sydney was there then I will tell Wen to come stay with me, truth be told I really don't need anyone's shit right now. I just want to be with Wen.

I wondered how he was going to take the news. He didn't know the details of why my dad's in prison but I know that he senses something really bad went down. I mean why else would someone be in jail for practically ten years.

I wonder if I should tell him the full story. Something though was telling me not to. I don't know why but I feel like telling him would make him think that he wasn't my first, but god help me he was. My dad made me feel sick and ashamed. Wen made me feel things I never even knew I could feel.

And I 'practically loved him' for that.

Of course I wasn't going to hold the things that my father did to me against him. I forgave him, I told him that and I told Mo.

Mo. I really need to talk to her. But that can wait.

I reached Wens room, I could have knocked but I checked the door instead. I smiled, unlocked.

I walked through, my mood instantly lifting.

Walking into the bedroom I almost fainted.

Two naked bodies were asleep, wrapped in a loving embrace.

My heart tore into a million pieces.


	8. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

STELLAS POV

"Stella? Hello Stella are you here?"

"Oh CRAP! Get up get up get up!" I shoved Cassie hard "You need to go now!"

"Stella?" I heard Mo's voice from just outside the door, I panicked.

"Okay I'm up" Cassie said whilst stretching.

"My friend is here, you need to leave." She paused to stare at me. I could see the confusion clouding her face.

"You didn't tell them about me, did you?" She asked, avoiding eye contact with me.

I took in a breath. It's funny I know I lied to her but I didn't expect to be caught out this quickly. It was only last night that it happened.

….

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sorry I'm late, I had to sneak out." Cassie smiled at me._

"_You're lucky you're cute." She replied kissing me on the lips. I tensed a bit hoping she wouldn't notice, but she did. "Is everything okay?" _

_I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell her about all the drama that's been going on since I last saw her this morning. "Yeah, everything's fine." I said with as much confidence as I could master up. _

_Her reaction made me breathe in relief; "Great, then we can go have some fun." She said._

"_Sounds great, just somewhere exclusive please." She faltered at my words. A hurt expression crossed her face. "What's wrong?" I asked confused._

"_You haven't told anyone about us, have you?" She looked so fragile in this moment. I had the instant need to protect her._

"_I told the band." She looked at me carefully "They are happy for me, but they want me to wait to tell everyone until all the panic of the tour is over." The lie flew effortlessly from my mouth that I even believed it myself. I looked at Cassie wondering if she caught on to my fib. She smiled, her smile made me breathless so I mirrored it._

_She came towards me and kissed me sweetly. She began to pull away but I wasn't having it. I grabbed a hold of her and brought her lips back to mine, reconnecting the kiss. I didn't give her a sweet one though; I kissed her passionately trying to diminish the guilt I was feeling. She responded by putting her tongue in my mouth, I moaned._

_When she pulled away I almost whimpered. "How about we just go back to yours instead?" she kinked her eyebrow. Even though I knew it was a risk I nodded my head anyway not being able to resist._

"_Mine it is."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

…_.._

"I can explain." I said as she got up and immediately began looking her things. I almost forgot that Mo was right outside.

"Explain what? That you lied to my face?" I sucked in a breath as I took in her harsh words.

"Cassie, I'm sorry, it's just I'm not ready to tell everyone and I didn't want to disappoint you so I guess I figured it would be better to lie about it all." Everything came rushing out of my mouth that I was sure she didn't understand any of it. Her next words though told me otherwise.

"Well it all turned out great for you didn't it? You lie to me, use me and now feed me some shit excuse." My eyes began to water. Cassie didn't notice though, she just continued to put on her clothes in a rush.

"I'm not using you I swear." I told her carefully, hoping she could hear the sincerity in my voice.

She looked at me in what looked like cold hatred; "I wish I could believe you Stella I really do. But until you tell everyone about us then I'm going to feel used every single day."

"Cassie…" I started

"No Stella." She said interrupting me "Do you know that I felt inferior to you. But now, now I just feel disappointed." She grabbed her purse and turned her back on me. "Don't worry; I'll go out the balcony."

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all. Watching her leave, I instantly regretted it.

"Stella?" Oh crap. I got up and quickly put some shorts and a tank top on. I went to open the door and frowned at what I saw.

Instead of a normally well pampered Mohini, a distressed one was looking back at me.

"Jesus Christ I have been banging on your door for the last five minutes Stella." I frowned. Was it pile on Stella day or something?

"Sorry." I replied "Late night." I went to sit on the couch, Mo following me close behind. Mo didn't say anything and I looked at her to see what was wrong. She had the oddest expression on her face.

"Oh" she finally said "Charlie." I frowned again staring at her. Could this whole jealous thing really be getting to her? I wanted to tell her that I wasn't with Charlie (the devil spawn) but instead Cassie; 'Girl that I met at the club, girl that I like, girl that I really care about and girl that pretty much just broke up with me…oh and she's a girl.' But of course I being the coward that I am didn't say that. Its sucks that I can't even open up to my best friend.

"Yeah…Charlie."

"Oh so you guys are doing well?" Mo asked.

"Yeap, goody good good." I started to move my hands in a weird hand jive thing. Mo just stared at me awkwardly. "So anyway, why is it that you came by?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Um we're having an urgent band meeting in Scott and I's room."

"Scott and I? Are you two love birds sharing a room?" I asked with a smirk.

Mo smiled and it seemed like all her thoughts were off of Charlie; "Yes we are."

"Well that's great Mo. I'm happy for you; Scott's a really great guy. I hope you know how lucky you are to have him." I said carefully, trying to find any evidence in her expression telling me that she thinks otherwise.

"Yeah." She said "I know I am." She looked like she wanted to say more, but I interrupted her.

"So next thing you know you two will be living in a house together, getting married and having kids. Make sure you name one after me." We both laughed and for a moment it felt like old times.

"Whatever" she said getting up "Just be in _me and Scott's_ room in five."

"Okay." I called after her. When she left I huffed in aggravation. _Band meeting, just what I need._

….

WENS POV

"So Wen what do you think? Wen?" I blinked and looked up at Scott.

"Oh sorry, um what was the question?" I heard Olivia scoff. I looked towards her but she was refusing to make eye contact with me, just like she had been doing since the band meeting started. I couldn't help but stare at her though. She was wearing a low cut top and tight jeans that fit her perfectly. I shook my head. Why am I thinking about Olivia, I'm with Sydney again? The girl I love and who is sleeping soundly in my bed. I smile.

"The question is; should we perform at the rock n roll benefit at Madison square garden or open for Linkin Park outside time square?

"Oh um the one at Linkin Park." I said distractedly.

I heard everyone huff.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay." Mo said standing up "Why don't we just take a vote?" Everyone nodded and Mo proceeded on. Madison square garden won, it was unanimous, though I didn't bother to put my hand up, still lost in my own thoughts about Sydney.

"Great, so tomorrow night six o clock." Mo said and we all, minus Scott and Mo, got up to leave.

I saw Olivia rush off in a huff so I followed her quickly.

"Olivia, wait up!" I yelled and she stopped instantly. She didn't turn around though so I walked around her so we were face to face. She looked at me head on and I faltered a bit when I saw the expression in her face. "Is everything okay?" I asked worried.

I waited for what felt like a while for her to answer getting lost in her blue eyes and wondering if me being with Sydney was the right thing.

"No" she said harshly. "Everything is not okay." She stared at me a little while longer. I didn't know how to respond with her looking at me like this, like she hated me.

"Olivia…" I whispered as I touched her shoulder. Her reaction was not what I was expecting. She flinched, moved away, and then slapped me. _This has been happening too much lately._

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Ever. Again." I just stared at her in shock, rubbing my cheek as she walked away.

_What is going on?_

….

OLIVIAS POV

Every part of me was boiling, raging as I stormed through my room. I stomped and picked up the nearest thing I could reach, a candle, I threw it at the wall, feeling a little bit of satisfaction as I watched the sparkling shards fall to the ground.

How dare he. How dare he ask me if everything is okay. How dare he touch me or look at me like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He shouldn't be surprised; this is how a heart broken person is supposed to act. They're supposed to cry hysterically which I did for several hours last night. They're then supposed to neglect everyone and eat a lot of ice cream while watching sappy movies which I did early this morning. Finally they're supposed to be insanely angry and want to rip the guy's head off, which I was doing right now. Of course these phases are supposed to extend to a longer period of time but what can I say; actually seeing someone who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with having sex with their stepmom really makes the third phase not too hard to come by.

I couldn't believe Wen. What kind of sick bastard sleeps with his father's wife? Of course I have to admit it all makes sense. The way Wen is around Sydney. The way she obviously flirts with him, wearing skimpy clothing as she does so. And of course the way she acts towards me, like I'm nothing but a little girl…a pest.

But I know the real reason. She's intimidated and I am going to do everything I can to use this knowledge against her. But first I need to find a way to get back at Wen.

And that's why in all my anger and frustration I didn't blurt out to Wen that I knew about him and Sydney. I keep telling myself that's it's not because of the way his eyes bawled into mine, or the fact that his presence still gives me tingles. It's because I am going to hurt him so bad that he isn't going to suspect a thing.

I laugh to myself. Hysterical.

Feeling better about the whole situation already I sit on the couch and put e news on. However my mood instantly shifts.

_**Breaking news, we have reason to believe that a member of world famous band Lemonade Mouth is in fact engaged, and no, it is not the infamous Mo and Scott or even Mo and Charlie for that matter but a red headed keyboarder/songwriter and a significant other. You heard it here first, Wen Gifford is getting married! But wait a minute, who is he getting married to? Because Wen is the only band mate engaged if you know what I mean. That's right Olivia White is unfortunately not the lucky lady but in fact another red hot lady or so we've been told. **_

"_She was very beautiful, and looked older than Wen Gifford"_

_**A receptionist at the hotel Lemonade Mouth is staying at brought the news to us saying that surprisingly Wens fiancé was not at all quiet about where she stands in Wens life. Well it is about time Wen found someone whom can 'Be Heard'. Let's just hope this marriage lasts unlike other numerous Hollywood power couples that have fallen down the hill such as-"**_

Engaged. He was engaged to her. Is that even legal?

I picked up another candle; "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed as this candle joined its friend in the form of a million pieces.

I stormed out of the hotel room, letting my anger control me. When I reached my destination I banged on the door hard. He opened up instantly. I didn't give him time to react; I kissed him passionately while using one of my hands to slam the door behind me.

"Olivia…" he pulled away whilst breathing heavily "What are you doing?"

"I know this is sudden" I said breathing hard as well "But I could really use the release."

He just continued to look at me as if wondering what I was up to.

"Please" I whispered "Please Charlie."

He thought for a second but of course him being the guy; "Okay"

I smile and bring my lips back to his, kissing him in a hungry manner. We ended up in his bedroom and I began to take my clothes off, Charlie following in example.

Once we were both completely naked I lay on his bed, him on top of me. It's funny I didn't feel a single insecurity as I did with Wen, maybe it's because I simply did not care anymore.

I took a deep breath when Charlie put his manhood inside of me, still not been used to the pain. Charlie began pumping inside of me hard…a little too hard.

"Ow Charlie your hurting me" I said praying that he'd go slow, just like Wen did. Charlie just ignored me and continued to moan. "Charlie" I said again.

"Shhhh" he said putting his hand over my mouth. I panicked as I remembered. It felt so familiar I didn't know what to do. So I just continued to lie there as I let tears fall down my eyes.

When Charlie was done he got up off me. "I gotta go. Let yourself out when you ready." I nodded in reply and continued to lie there, even when he left.

This was not the satisfying sex I had craved for, had come to Charlie for.

I felt used.

…..

MOS POV

"Ugh, what are you doing?"

"Getting my daily dose of The Music Scene." Scott replied whilst smirking.

"Didn't you get a forever dose when Moxie practically embarrassed us in front of the whole world?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

He thought for a second; "I thought it was actually quite funny." I laughed and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Yeah it was even funnier when I had to explain it all to my father." I said jokingly but Scott's expression got serious.

"You miss him don't you?" I looked away.

"Is it that obvious?" Scott chuckled slightly and began rubbing my leg.

"Yes it is." He said giving me a sweet kiss. I pulled away and looked at him carefully.

"Scott, there's something I have to tell you…" Scott raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath and was about to say more when Moxie's big mouth interrupted me.

"_**Welcome to the music scene joining us today is the rival band to Lemonade Mouth, Mudslide Crush."**_

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Mudslide Crush?" Scott turned his attention from me and towards the TV. Sure enough there sitting where we were only a few days ago was new guitarist Dean, drummer Rick, back up guitarist Mitchell and lead single…Ray.

"**Welcome to the music Scene." **Moxie said.

"**Thanks it's great to be here" **Ray replied with his signature smirk, causing many of the audience to swoon. I shook my head in anger.

"**It's great to have you here. So before we get into how everything is going with your band, we'd like to know how you guys became enemies with Lemonade Mouth." **

"**Well we never really got along in school because the band was doing all they could to stay on top. This includes ruining out sets, tormenting us; Stella Yamada even spit lemonade on me. It got to the point where we couldn't take it anymore so we let them steal our sets and any gigs we had**." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; neither could Scott by the looks of it. I wanted to punch the TV in. That little scum!

"**That is terrible**" Moxie said** "Please tell more" **I growled. I knew Moxie was out to get us.

"**Well I'm sure you all know that Scott used to be in our band, well unfortunately he left because of some drama going on between Mo, him and me." **_Oh no. _

"What is Ray even talking about" Scott asked confused. I didn't answer instead I was paralyzed, frozen to watch.

"**Really? What kind of drama?" **Moxie asked.

"**Well Scott was jealous of Mo and me. It's silly really; you see Mo and I were lovers." **The audience gasped, even Moxie and Ray's band mates looked surprised. I couldn't move.

"**Lovers?" **Moxie asked.

"**Yes, in sophomore year Mo and I were sleeping with each other-" **Scott paused the TV.

"What is he talking about?" he asked. I took in a deep breath, not knowing how to answer.

"I"

"Please tell me he is lying." I looked at Scott who was staring at the frozen screen which happened to be paused on a smirking Ray. I whimpered. Scott immediately got up, putting as much distance as he could between the two of us. "Oh my god" he said.

"Scott listen to me it was one time okay, Ray is lying about the rest it only happened once"

"That's not the point Mo! I can't believe this, when did it happen?" I faltered hearing the coldness in Scott's voice.

"After summer vacation, it was at one of Ray's parties, you were helping Jules with some school work." I let out looking at Scott carefully. He shook his head.

"I can't believe this" he said simply.

"Scott-" I began

"I can't believe you would do that to me. I was fifteen Mo and I was crazy about you." I didn't say anything and instead let a few tears fall. "I remember that day. You were so angry about me for helping Jules because you thought I was cheating on you with her, when you were fucking Ray!"

"Scott I told you it was only that one time;"

"No Mo! I felt bad just for helping her, that whole night I was thinking about you, feeling guilty over not being with you! God dammit Mo you go and have sex with my best friend and you don't even tell me!" I had never seen him so angry; my tears were now falling out of my eyes completely.

"Scott I was going to tell you;"

"You should have told me when it happened. You should have told me that night that we had sex, when I said I was happy that we were each other's firsts. Cause I was Mo, I was so happy that night."

"I know and I didn't want to ruin that for you okay, it just never seemed like the right time and I would take it back if I could okay, I would take everything back but I can't and I am so so sorry Scott." I was full on crying at this point, I waited for Scott to comfort me. But it never happened.

"I don't even know you anymore." He said simply. I looked at up him.

"Of course you do, you know me more than anybody else." I said quietly, trying to control my whimpering.

"I thought I did, but I don't." Scott began to walk away but I grabbed him.

"Please Scott don't go, don't leave me." I pleaded crying my eyes out.

"Mo" something in his voice forced me to take a step back. Scott didn't turn around as he said his next words. "I can't even look at you right now. I don't think I'll ever be able to again."

"But I love you Scott. I love you so much. Tell me that you still love me, please Scott. Just tell me that you love me." I hoped he could hear the desperation in my voice; hear how much I needed him.

"I can't do that. Because right now I don't know if I do."

I stood there frozen, watching as he walked away. Once he was out the door I fell to the ground and cried more, feeling like I want to die.

…

OLIVIAS POV

Ten minutes after Charlie left i finally found the courage and the energy to get up. I shakily looked around for all my clothes, worried that Charlie was going to come home and want to have sex again. The thought made me hurry up more. It's funny, once the shock of everything wears off all you feel is fear.

I almost cried when I struggled to find my bra, I looked around the other side of the bed and saw it half way in, half way out of one of Charlie's draws. I yanked the draw open and pulled out my bra. What I saw under it made me scrunch my nose.

A picture. Of a girl. A girl that looked a lot like Mo.

I turned the photo around, wondering if there was a name on the back. Bingo. _Victoria Vega._

I shook my head, wondering who this girl was. I thought for a second, even though it creped me out, it wasn't any of my business. I put it back but once again my curiosity got the better of me when I saw a bottle of pills. I picked them up and read the description.

_Addressed to Charlie Delgado_.

I continued reading and frowned when I saw that it was addressed to him no more than a week ago. _What are these for?_ I looked to the other side of the bottle and what I read nearly made me drop it.

_For the mentally unstable._

What scared me the most was that the bottle was full.

"What are you doing?"

I froze.

I turned around slowly.


	9. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**Hey guys sorry for the long update. It's hectic where I am so I probably won't have the next chapter up until sometime in November. I thank you guys though for having such patience with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

OLIVIA'S POV

"_What are you doing?"_

_I froze._

_I turned around slowly._

"Jesus Christ Stella" I said breathing hard "You scared the hell out of me…YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I don't know why but I started bursting out crying. Stella came around the bed and over to hug me, not caring that all I had was underwear and jeans on. "You scared me" I repeated more quietly, still weeping.

"What is going on?" she managed to ask through my tantrums.

After another minute I spoke up uncontrollably "I'll tell you, just get me out of here"

"Okay" was all she said as I leant out of her embrace and hurried to put my clothes on, the realisation that Charlie could come in any second sinking in. As I grabbed my bra I looked at the picture of the Victoria girl and the bottle of pills. I closed the draw.

…..

WENS POV

After what happened with Olivia I sat in the hotel gardens contemplating why she was acting so strange. I mean it doesn't make any sense; just yesterday we were having fun, talking and laughing. Of course that all stopped when Sydney came back.

Crap.

I completely forgot about Sydney. Mentally slapping myself I make my way back to the hotel room where I told Sydney to stay all day, not wanting anyone to know she's here. I try to tame my thoughts from thinking of Olivia as I entered the room. I paused when I heard Sydney talking.

"So the money will definitely be extracted in a few weeks?"

She was talking on the phone. Not wanting to interrupt her I stay where I am.

"I'm going to get half of what he has" I smile at the excitement in Sydney's voice, even though she is talking about stealing my father's money, even though some voice inside my head is telling me that it's all wrong and that Olivia would never do something like that.

"One down, one to go" I faltered a bit, my hand knocking over a lamp. "Wen?" I looked up to see Sydney standing a mere three feet away from me in just a black silk robe, her cell phone in her hand.

"Hey" was all I said "Who were you talking too?"

She kept staring at me for a second before shaking her head and looking down at the device that seemed to be creating tension in the air, tension that I had no reason for.

"Oh just my lawyer, we're making sure it's definite that I will take half of what your father owns." I swallow that feeling of wrongness as I ask her my next question.

"What do you mean one down, one to go?" I looked closely at her face trying to read her expression.

"Oh just that there's only one more transaction that needs to be made to my account" No looking away, no sweating, no falter in expression. "Why do you ask?"

I shake my head "No reason" I say breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm just a little bit stressed I guess."

"Well maybe I can make you feel better." She says suggestively whilst quirking an eyebrow.

I don't know why but I instantly think of Olivia. She and Sydney are so different from each other. While Sydney is confident and seductive, Olivia is shy and innocent. Though I still couldn't help but compare Sydney's sexy eyebrow raise to Olivia's smouldering pursing lips. I couldn't decide which one I liked best.

"Uh actually I'm really tired so I think I'm gonna just sit down and watch TV for a bit." I walked into the living area before Sydney could say anything, afraid to see the rejection written on her face.

Once I was relaxed I flicked on the television, immediately coming to some Hollywood gossip crap. I groaned and was about to change it when an article of Lemonade Mouth came on.

"**Breaking news, we have reason to believe that a member of world famous band Lemonade Mouth is in fact engaged..." **What the hell is going on?

"**You heard it here first, Wen Gifford is getting married!" **

Holy. Fucking. Ball. Sacks.

My mouth hung open as I continued to watch, who the hell got this idea?

_"She was very beautiful, and looked older than Wen Gifford"_

"**A receptionist at the hotel Lemonade Mouth is staying at brought the news to us saying that surprisingly Wens fiancé was not at all quiet about where she stands in Wens life."**

"SYDNEY!" I screamed.

"What?" she asked as she came into view.

"Please tell me that some little poser is making up crap about us being engaged." I said carefully as I watched her expression. This time there's a falter in her expression as she looks away. I notice the tiniest bead of sweat on her forehead. "What the hell Sid!"

"Look don't panic okay I just said something to a receptionist and she took it seriously" Sydney shrugged her shoulders like it was the most casual thing.

"Sid, you can't just do that okay, I'm famous people are going to say things about me and take things seriously-"

"Well then it doesn't matter does it" Sydney said crossing her arms.

I paused and huffed in a deep breath; "Yes it matters, everything matters Sydney! God people are going to take this seriously and it could ruin everything-"

"Oh ruin everything?" she said "What ruin everything with your precious Olivia, because so help me god if the little angel finds out!"

"Don't bring Olivia into this; she would never do anything careless like this!"

"Of course not because she's little miss perfect isn't she. Beautiful, talented and she seems to have gotten her perfect manicured finger wrapped around you in just a little amount of time!" I watched Sydney's face go red as she rambled on about Olivia, everything finally becoming clearer.

"Is this why you made up some crap" I asked shaking my head "To make everyone believe I didn't have anything going on with Olivia?"

She put her hands on her hips whilst glaring at me "Yes. That's exactly why I did it because you can't seem to be man enough to do it yourself. And I told you Wen that if you didn't fix it then I would. And I did and I don't regret it."

We stood staring intently at each other for some time before I spoke up; "There are plenty of other things you could have done that would have caused much less damage. Why the hell would you instead say that I'm getting engaged?"

She faltered and I held myself from comforting her as a hurt look crossed her face. She quickly shadowed it though with a serene, in charge one. "Because once you're fathers out of the picture I want to marry you."

"What?"

"You heard me" Sydney walked right up to my face and grabbed my hands in hers "I want to marry you, I think we should get married."

I just gazed at her strangely.

"Do you want to get married?" she asked.

I swallowed.

…

SCOTTS POV

I tried to stop it. Tried to stop the images. But all I could think about, all I could picture as I let my anger guide me was Ray body all over Mo's. My Mo. All I could hear was her sweet moans saying my best friend's name. All I could feel was heartache. Absolute heartache.

To stop myself from feeling it I instead focus on the anger, the utter rage and hatred that are leading me to The Music Scene where Ray would be.

I still couldn't believe it. My best friend, well ex best friend and the love of my life sleeping together, Mo losing her virginity, Mo making love to him, touching him, moaning, sweating-

"DAM IT!" I yell as I turn and punch the wall of a building. I could feel a few people looking but I ignored them as I leaned against it and scrunched my eyes shut. I force myself to block out the images and instead focus on a new one.

A fucked up Ray. God only knows what I'm going to do when I get my hands on him.

Breathing a sigh I get up and cross the street to where my destination is. Just my luck, I'm halfway across the street when I see Ray exit. By himself I notice. Extra lucky.

I don't need to think twice about it, I run straight up to him and knock him against the wall. Not letting him register what's happening as I punch him across the face as hard as I can and then throw him on the ground. As he groans and tries to look up I crouch over him and punch him again. I can hear a crowd gathering around me but I don't care, I pull my fist back to punch him again but someone grabs me a holds me back.

"Back up man" I hear the stranger say "Just take it easy"

"Piss off" I yell and pull myself away to stare down at Ray whose lying flat on his back. He looks up at me through his swelling eye, breathes through his bleeding and crooked nose and laughs with his bloody mouth. I bend down to hit him again when someone pulls me back, this time keeping me in a restrain.

"Didn't take you very long" Ray said as he spat blood out onto the pavement "Good punch by the way, it's almost making me regret sleeping with your girlfriend" Ray laughed as I tried to fling myself at him but this time two people had a hold of me, forcing me to stay away.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell instead.

"Why? I mean it's already out in the open, so like best friends should do, let's talk about it. Let's see maybe I should start from the beginning. Okay well, your girlfriend came to one of my parties, one of course that you were absent from. She was upset because you weren't there and instead with Jules, blah blah blah. So we starting drinking, having a good time and what do you know she comes on to me and then we end up in bed together? Then of course I cum into her-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Every inch of me was raging, boiling, I could literal feel the anger leaking off my skin, could hear the sweet essence of steam coming out of my ears. Why was he doing this? Why! I couldn't understand any of it; I couldn't even comprehend the two of them together. And here Ray was making everything even more complicated by fucking around with my head. I just wanted to kill him. Maybe then it could erase the image permanently imprinted into my brain.

"How is Mo by the way?" Ray asked causing me to look him straight in the eye "I'm sure she's feeling guilty now that you know, well now that the world knows. You know I told her that I wouldn't tell anyone if she would just-"

"Wait. Mo knew you were here?" I asked confused.

He smirked; even covered in blood you could still sense its cruelness. "She didn't tell you? Funny, we've been meeting up during the last two days."

I closed my eyes as I took in deep breathes, slowly, concentrating on every part of my body, especially my fists.

"So you see Scott. You really shouldn't be angry at me right now. As far as I'm concerned, we're done, have been for a long time. But Mo, she's been with you this whole time, lying, sneaking around. But I bet you didn't let her know how angry you are did you? Knowing you, you probably just walked away like a coward. When really Scott you should have told her exactly how you feel, you should have taken your anger out on her not me. Because Scott I'm not the one that's betrayed you, not really. And I think you know that."

I stared at Ray a second too long, taking everything in. He's right. I had left a crying and guilty Mo when really I should have left a heartbroken one. She should be feeling what I'm feeling right now. This isn't all Ray's fault.

With this new revelation I removed my arms casually from the two guys, looked at Ray's bloody figure for one last time then walked away. I was done here.

…

MO'S POV

I furiously kept wiping at my eyes as I left the hotel room in search of Scott. I had stayed where I was on the floor for an hour crying my eyes out, then I finally realised that I couldn't just let him walk away like this. He deserves more than that.

"MO!" Crap.

"Look Charlie I really can't talk right now." I said as I continue to storm down the long corridor.

"Mo, what's wrong?" Charlie asked coming around and standing in front of me. I huffed.

"I said I really can't talk right now Charlie so if you could please get out of my way that would be great." I tried to walk past him but he wouldn't budge.

"Did you not hear me?" I asked, getting more irritated by the second "I said get out of my way."

"Mo, did Scott do something?" Jesus fucking Christ.

"No he didn't now move" My patience was wearing thin and I knew that if he kept me from Scott any longer I was going to lose it.

"No if he's done something then I'm going to-"

"NO!" I yelled "You are not going to do anything because you have no say in what goes on in my life! NO GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Mo…"

"Oh fucking hell Charlie. If you do not move then I will make you." He looked at me in shock and confusion. I wanted to wipe that expression of his face. I wanted him to be angry. I wanted him to finally realise something.

"I-"

"I will never love you" I said quietly interrupting Charlie "Did you hear me, I will never love you Charlie. So just stop. Stop trying. Stop having feelings for me. Just stop."

For a moment I thought Charlie was going to say something. For a moment I felt guilty for the expression written on Charlie's face. But then I realised that Charlie needs to know this. This way he can prevent any reason to hurt me and Scott as well as himself and Stella.

Charlie just remained frozen, staring at me. So I walked around him in search to find Scott, the guy I do love.

I pretended I didn't hear Charlie punch the wall.

…..

STELLA POV

"So let me get this straight. In the last three days you have slept with two guys, both which make up 66.6 per cent of the male equivalent of our band?" I just stared in shock as Olivia huffed and nodded her head. She was most likely bored with me as I had been checking back to her for the last half hour. I always knew she had a wild side but dam, this didn't even compare to what I thought she was capable of. "And you did this because you really really like Wen but you caught him with evil tramp hoe Sydney who he may or may not be engaged too, and to ease the pressure of this you found the closest guy you could, which is Charlie?"

"Pretty much" Olivia said as I just continued to stare at her in shock.

"Wow…."

Neither of us said anything for a minute, both stuck in our own thoughts. Finally after a few minutes I spoke up.

"So how was it?" I watched Olivia as she semi choked on her drink.

"What?" she managed to croak out.

"How was it?" I asked casually as I shrugged my shoulders.

Olivia recovered and after a moment replied; "Wen was…amazing." I smiled at Olivia's love struck expression. "He was gentle and passionate, whereas Charlie was…"

"Was what?" I asked carefully noticing Olivia's haunted expression. It had quickly changed from totally in love to totally afraid.

"He was just not what I expected." I just nodded, not wanting to push Olivia. "So anyway" she asked "Why are you fake dating Charlie?"

I groaned. Dam it. I knew this was coming but I was hoping I could draw it out longer so I could find some what reasonable explanation. "Let's just say that Charlie forced me too, so he can make Mo jealous." Olivia's mouth hung open.

"Okay I always knew he liked her but this is taking it too far."

"Tell me about it" I nodded.

"But I don't get it. Why would do it?" I avoided looking at Olivia "Stella? What's wrong?" Now it was my turn to cry.

I felt Olivia set next to me and wrap an arm around my shoulders as I tried to maintain myself.

"He-he found out." Was all is said.

"Found out what?" Here it was, the moment of truth.

"Found out I'm a lesbian." I continued to cry, embarrassed. I found comfort in the fact that Olivia didn't pull away. "You're the first person I've ever said those words aloud too." I confessed.

"What's wrong with being a lesbian?" Olivia asked. This caught me by surprise. I looked up at her through my tears, no reasonable answer coming to mind.

"Everything, people are going to look down on me because of it."

"Stella…no one is going to judge you because you're a lesbian ok. And even if they do it just means that they're cruel and hateful. I think it's pretty cool that you're a lesbian. What I don't think is cool however is that you are ashamed of it." I looked Olivia straight in the eyes as she spoke, her words soothing and embarrassing me.

"I just- I don't want people to think different of me."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're still the same Stella. Loyal, fierce, brave. Nothing's going to change that if you don't let it."

"I just don't know how to deal with it or let people know."

"I think that when you figure it out, you're going to be fine ok. Stella there is boys and girls out there who are just in the same boat as you about their sexuality. And most of them aren't famous and could make a difference. You could save people Stella." Olivia looked so persistent that it made me feel inspired.

"You're amazing you know that." Olivia just smiled at my words "You really are my best friend Olivia White."

"And you're my best friend Stella Yamada" Olivia said, wrapping me in a hug "Now don't let anyone, even Charlie get you down otherwise I might have to dis-own you."

I laughed feeling a tons time better. I pulled away to look at Olivia; "You're going to figure everything out." I said "Everything with Wen and Charlie."

"I don't know about that. I'm so angry at Wen but at the same time so heartbroken and I just don't know what to do. And then with Charlie well-"Olivia's expression changed once again "Hey there's something I have to tell you about Charlie."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I found-"

"Sorry" I said as 'Be Heard' starting blasting from my cell phone. I looked at it and realised it was a call from our event manager. "I better take this. Hello?"

"Stella, the event at Madison Square garden has been rescheduled to tonight so you and the band need to get down here now. I've already notified everyone else, except Olivia who I can't seem to get a hold of."

"Oh Olivia's with me."

"Great! Well both of you get down here now. I'll see you soon." I hung up.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Our performance for tomorrow night has been rescheduled to tonight, so we need to get down there now."

"Okay" Olivia said getting up.

"Hey" I said as I grabbed her arm "We'll talk later."

"Mhm" was all she said.

The whole way there I tried to block out Olivia's haunted expression.

…..

WENS POV

We were all sitting back stage, all of us except Scott that is.

"He'll be here" Stella reassures everyone.

None of us say anything, not even Mo which is strange.

I look over to my other band mates. Charlie is unpleasantly silent just staring at the wall across from him. And Olivia, well she's Olivia, beautiful and relaxed whilst avoiding eye contact with me. It takes every fibre in my body not to go over and comfort her.

Of course thinking of Olivia my thoughts drift back on Sydney. I had left her in my hotel room after being saved by the bell by my event manager. It couldn't have been perfect timing. Sydney had completely taken me by surprised. Not in a million years had I expected her to straight up ask me to marry her…while she is still married to my father. But I know that if I told her this she would yell at me for using my father as an excuse, she would know that right now, I don't want to marry her. She would then of course blame Olivia, she always blames Olivia. And maybe this time she's right. Because looking at Olivia now and contemplating our last few days together it is becoming clearer. Maybe the world see's us as the ideal couple for a reason. Maybe I should just give in.

I just couldn't wait for the tour, maybe then I could clear my head, being away from Sydney, even though it hurts, may be the best thing. This way I could spend more time with Olivia and see if we could be something more. That is of course if she starts talking or even looking at me. I had hope though. The tour would fix everything. I just had to wait a few weeks.

"Scott…" Mo's urgent voice brings me back to reality. I look up to see Scott standing in all of his bad boy glory. Scott looks at Mo and I notice something change between them. Normally they would hug or kiss, but Scott just acknowledges her then looks away.

"Sorry I'm late" he addresses to everyone, everyone except Mo that is.

"You better me sorry" our manager says walking over "You also better have a reasonable explanation as to why you beat the crap out of Ray Beech."

Holy crap.

"Scott…" Mo says again

"No way" Stella says with excitement.

"Oh my god" Olivia adds.

Charlie just huffs.

After a moment Scott replies; "I was just pissed at him." He says it likes it's the most casual of things.

"You were just pissed at him" our manager says slowly "Well since you got pissed at him and beat him up in front of tons of spectators, many of which own modern devices such as cameras, you're 'pissed off' moment has been posted all over the internet!"

This cannot be good.

"And?" Scott once again replies in his cool manner.

"And the board of the tour are thinking of kicking us off and replacing us with Mudslide Crush!"

Everyone stops to stare at our manager. This could not be happening. The tour is our big debut; this was going to be the highlight of our lives. This tour was going to finalise our success.

Suddenly I got very angry because this tour was supposed to fix all this Sydney and Olivia crap.

"You're kidding me." I say feeling myself getting irritated.

"Nope" our manager says "Congrats Scott you may have just ruined all of our careers because you decided to throw it all away for freaking Ray Beech."

I don't even acknowledge Scott as I feel my face getting redder. "But there has to be something we can do right, I mean they can't just kick us off the tour over something stupid like this."

"They can do whatever they want. And honestly guys it's a long shot that they let us off with just a slap on the wrist. But I'm going to do what I can. So in the meantime just have a good performance and we'll talk about this tomorrow." With that being said our manager walks off leaving the six of us alone.

It seemed like no one has anything to say. Looking around the room Mo is staring at Scott with a broken look in her eyes while Olivia and Stella were still dumb found. Charlie's just leaning against the wall, smirking as if this was some sick joke. I wish it was.

"Why the hell would you beat up Ray Beech for? Are you crazy? You know that at this time specifically we need to be on our best behaviour." I try to retain myself from yelling this at Scott and instead managed to say it calmly.

"I told you already. I was pissed at him." Scott's causality is really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah well funny I'm pissed at you right now but you don't see me jumping your bones."

"Like you could if you tried" Scott replies.

"Scott" Mo warns.

"Shut up" he says to her harshly.

"Don't tell her to shut up" Charlie finally speaks.

"Stay out of this Charlie" Olivia says.

"Really, let's test that theory" I say getting up and staunching over to Scott.

"Hey!" Stella yells standing between Scott and me "Don't do this okay"

"Get out of the way Stella" I say through gritted teeth while glaring at Scott.

"Yeah Stella I wanna see what Wens got." Scott smirks.

"Scott don't." Mo grabs his arm and he reacts as if he's been electrocuted. Suddenly Scott is glaring at Mo and not me.

He looks like he's about to say something when one of the crew comes over; "You guys are on now."

"Let's just go" Olivia says, standing protectively next to Mo.

"Whatever" Scott says as he turns and walks off, all of us following close behind.

I reach out to grab Olivia's arm; "Olivia…"

"I told you not to touch me" is all she says as she continues to make her way to the stage, to the millions of screaming fans who think of us as idols and inspirations. I wonder what they will think if they could have seen us just moments before.

….

MO'S POV

"HELLO MADISON SQURE GARDEN!" Stella screams through the mike as thousands of fans react "WE'RE LEMONADE MOUTH AND WE'RE HERE TO ROCK YOU'RE WORLD!" Normally I would smile or laugh at Stella's antics but I couldn't feel a single ounce of happiness. Even walking onto the stage I couldn't even sum up a hello or a handshake for a fellow fan who was screaming my name.

I watch Scott as we began playing Breakthrough, his favourite. I picture us only months ago just playing here; Scott so happy to have joined the band, me so happy to have my two most important things together, music and Scott. We had danced around that night, sending each other sexy smirks as we performed our hearts out.

But it's so different now. I'm standing exactly where I was months ago but looking at Scott I see that he's not giving me a playful smirk or a sexy wink. He's just focussing on performing. He's playing his guitar like never before and dancing all over the place, doing all of his signature moves. His energy is wowing as well as scaring me, he's putting everything into it, every bit of fibre in his body, yet he's not putting anything into our relationship. And I know I shouldn't be disappointed of him because of it but I guess I just expected him to at least let me know that everything is going to be okay.

At least I had the satisfaction of knowing that he beat the hell out of Ray, even though it might get us kicked off our tour. And I needed the tour. It's the perfect time to fix everything with Scott so we can get back to how we were, even though some voice inside my head is telling me that we're never be the same again.

I try to snap out of my thoughts as I sing my lines but again my eyes wonder back to Scott. It seems my voice has added some impact on him as he is moving and playing twice as hard as he was before. I keep singing though, trying not to let his obvious anger get to me.

I turn back to the audience but my attention is brought back to Scott when I see him freeze. I stop mid-line, watching him. The audience are singing my lines but I can barely hear them. I see Scott place a hand over his heart and I instantly know something's wrong.

He looks at me and I see it. I see the regret and guilt.

I drop my mike as he falls to the ground.

"NO!"


	10. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Wow, this chapter was surprising. I know I said it's going to be a long wait but I couldn't help myself. So here it is…enjoy…**

MO'S POV

It had been exactly one week. Seven days, thirteen hours and fifty three minutes. In that one week one person's life hung in the balance.

That one person happened to be the love of my life.

I had sat by his hospital bed for those seven days, watching, waiting, hoping that he was going to wake up soon and tell me that everything's going to be okay. But deep inside I knew it wasn't true.

Scott has HCM, a genetic heart condition that was passed down from his father to himself. His father who was sleeping soundly on the other side of Scott's hospital bed was fine now. He had relaxed himself and had treatment. Scott however was not.

Scott has been working himself with the band and after last week's performance exhausted himself. This had caused him to have a heart attack, a heart attack that he of course managed to survive. I thanked god every day that he had.

I had never been more afraid in my life then when I thought Scott was going to die. I had never been so angry and confused that I didn't know what was going on with him. I had never felt a so heavy amount of guilt knowing that the last moments we would have spent together would have been of us fighting. I couldn't decide which one hurt the most.

"I'm going to get some coffee, would like you some." Scott's father awoke causing me to remove my trance from Scott's pale complexion.

"I'll get it." I say and receive a thankful smile back.

As I make my way down the bleak, white hallway I see Stella and Olivia sitting off to the side in complete silence. I smile, finding comfort in the fact that they had stuck by me these last seven days.

"Hey." Stella said looking up at me; Olivia offers me a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm going down to the café, do you guys want anything?"

"Actually I think I'm just going to run some quick errands if that's alright with you?" Stella asked.

"Of course it is" I say giving her a quick hug "Thank you for being here."

"Don't mention it" Stella smiles then walks off.

"I'll come with you" my attention is brought back to Olivia.

"Thanks Liv."

We walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes and I thank Olivia silently for not pushing me. I feel like I owe her some sort of explanation though.

"I lost my virginity to Ray." I say quickly.

"I know" Olivia says "It's in all the magazines; I've been uh hiding them from you."

This earns a laugh; "Thank you Olivia."

"That's okay." She says.

"No I really mean thank you, not just for supporting me and Scott but for putting your life on hold. I know you have a lot going on with Wen and-"

"Seriously" Olivia interrupts me "It's okay."

I smile again and flinch when we turn around the corner and bang into Wen. He offers me a smile smile.

"How's Scott doing" he asks quietly.

"I think he's going to be okay." I say and Wen huffs in relief. I knew Wen must have been feeling a tad guilty over his fight with Scott but I had reassured him numerous times that it wasn't his fault. I had left out the part telling him that it's actually my fault.

"Olivia can we talk?" I watched something past between the two of them and I instantly felt uncomfortable, like I shouldn't be here.

"I'm um I'm gonna go." I turn and walk away. Olivia grabs my wrist and I flinch in pain.

"Sorry" she says

"No its find I'm just a little sketchy." I lie.

"Right sorry again, um I just wanted to tell you something." Olivia turns to Wen "I'll meet you outside" she says. Wen nods, gives me another smile that still has evidence of guilt on it and walks away.

"What's up?" I ask.

Olivia looks around as if paranoid "I just wanted to tell you to be careful of Charlie okay"

"Okay…" is all I say.

"I mean it" she says more sternly "I found some things and I think you should stay away from him."

"What things?"

"Just…things." Olivia looks so conflicted that I would have hugged her if my hands weren't pressed behind my back to hide the bleeding. "We'll talk later okay, when Scott wakes up."

"Yeah" Olivia smiles and walks away. Once I'm sure she's out of distance I walk into the nearest bathroom and pull up my sleeve.

"Shit" I say as I grab a paper towel and hold it to my bleeding wrists. After a second I remove it and looked at the result. Six raw lines for the six days that Scott had been in hospital.

I pull out the tiny razor from my pocket and proceed to mark day seven. I watch in pain as I slowly dig the razor into and across my skin. I clench my teeth together and breathe in relief as I watch a streak of blood fall into the sink. Suddenly I feel better.

I knew it was wrong but somehow it eased the guilt. I told myself that if Scott was in pain then I should be too.

…..

STELLAS POV

I take seven deep breaths before I knock on the door to Cassie's apartment. She had been ignoring my calls all week so I figured now was the time to confront her in person.

I hold my breath as the door opens.

"Stella" my body tingles a little bit. I look straight into Cassie's eyes and smile, feeling a sense of warmness. "What are you doing here?" warmness gone.

"I wanted to apologise and work everything out."

Cassie just stares at me for a few seconds before replying; "I'm not sure we should do that?" she says and I have to keep myself from getting on my knees and begging her.

"Why not? I mean I know I was stupid for not telling everyone but it had nothing to do with you okay. I would love the world to know that we're together and that I have this great girl. I just, I'm scared of what people will think of me." I hoped she could hear the desperation in my voice.

"You're Stella Yamada. You don't care what people think" Cassie begins to shut her door but I keep it open.

"Please Cassie just give me one more chance and I promise you that before I go on tour I'll tell everyone about us." This makes Cassie pause. I bite my lip in anticipation.

"You would do that" she asked.

"I would do anything for you." Cassie offers me her first smile and I mimic it. She opens her mouth to say something when she's interrupted.

"Cassie do you know where I put my bra?" I look past Cassie and see a beautiful brunette in nothing but a towel. I look at Cassie and see the panic in her expression.

"Stella…" she says.

I shake my head and begin walking away.

"Stella it's not what it looks like." She calls after me. I ignore her though as I begin running out the building and towards my car, still not entirely believing what I just saw.

Once I'm inside I let a few tears fall, not in sadness but in anger…and disappointment. The first girl I fall for and she makes me look and feel like a complete idiot. I bang my fist against the steering wheel.

"Fuck this" I say as I open the glove compartment and pull out a bottle of vodka. I always keep it just in case I need a good time, or just to block the pain. It's a good time for both right now.

I take a big gulp and cough as the hard liquid burns my throat. I ignore it though and take another gulp, then another, then another. Seeing that the bottle is already half empty I put it down and lean back against my seat. Feeling better I turn the car on and put it in gear. I look straight ahead, knowing that this is dangerous but I'm Stella Yamada, I live on danger.

So I drive.

I take the back roads and swerve quickly and shakily around the pleasantly empty roads. I try to erase it, the image of Cassie with someone else. The image of Cassie with me. How could I have fallen so hard for someone in just a two week period, one of which consisted of us not talking at all? I blocked out the voice inside my head repeating the L word. Because it's wrong, I can't be in love with her. I won't be.

I continued to speed down the rocky roads and just loose myself in my surroundings. Now wasn't the time to think of how fucked up the band is being, how Scott is lying in a hospital bed, how Charlie is not the guy I thought he was, How Mo and Olivia are heartbroken and how Wen is sleeping with his dads wife.

Now was the time to think about myself. And myself only.

I drive even faster as I turn around the corner but I completely falter when I see a car coming directly towards me.

"Shit." I say as it beeps it horn.

I pull on the steering wheel, just centre meters from dodging the car. I pull on the brake and stop in the middle of the road breathing heavily.

Now I know what people mean when they say that there life flashes before their eyes.

Once I calmed myself down I lose it. I cry and I scream and I punch whatever is in distance. I grab the bottle of vodka and throw it out the window. That wouldn't help me. Nothing would.

….

OLIVIA'S POV

"Olivia…" Wen looks at me and I see so much pain in his eyes.

I don't fall for it though; "Whatever you have to say, say it or I'm leaving" I watch as Wen flinches at my cold tone. I feel an ounce of satisfaction.

Wen nods; "I just- I want to know what's wrong okay. You're acting like you hate me, you slapped me for Christ sakes. What did I do?" I just stare at him. Idiot. Asshole. Jackass.

I know I wanted to wear it out and make him wait till he found out that I knew but I couldn't. I wanted to rub it in his face that I knew exactly what's going on with him…so I do.

"What wrong Wen is that you're fucking your dads fucking wife!" I scream. Wens expression is not what I expected. He looks upset and hurt, not guilty. Not like what i expected him to be.

"How did you find out about that?" he asks after a moment of silence.

I huff. Unbelievable. "You are seriously not asking me that right now."

"Olivia-"

"Well if you must know" I begin "I got front row seats when I walked in on the two of you wrapped up in a oh so loving embrace. Oh and naked by the way because that's a way to make it a hundred times worse in breaking my heart!"

Wen just stares at me looking dejected; "I am so sorry." He says

"Oh great you're sorry, well you can go fuck yourself Wen because I don't need you're fucking apologies! I don't need anything from you! I HATE YOU!" I scream all the anger I had been feeling erupting. I only register Wens expression for a second before I storm off. If I had stayed I don't know what I would have done.

My phone soon goes off and I thank god that I'm now far away from Wen.

I look to see that it's my grandmother calling, most probably about my father. I was about to answer when I saw the time. Perfect. A doctor's appointment.

I pressed ignore then proceeded to the appointment. The nice Pilipino lady had told me to just walk right in, so that's what I did.

"Olivia, perfect timing" I gave Doctor Weldon a warm smile as I sat down on a small hospital bed.

"Thank you for seeing me" I say earning a smile

"No problem, it is my job after all. So tell me…" she says coming over to me "What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't really know. I mean I've been feeling really woozy lately and light headed and I've been vomiting. I mean normally I would just assume it's a bug, which it probably is, but with everything happening with my band I don't want to risk anything."

Doctor Weldon nods; "And how long has this being going on for?"

"Just the last few or so days"

Doctor Weldon frowns, making me nervous.

After a moment she spoke; "When are due for your period?"

"Um-"I stop and think "I was due a few days ago" I say just realising it.

Doctor Weldon nods; "Okay well the first thing I'd like for you to do is have a pregnancy test, just in case."

"Wait. A pregnancy test?" I croak.

The Doctor nods; "Well from what you've told me, you're symptoms are sounding much to the comparison of a beginning pregnant women."

"But I mean I can't be pregnant" I say quickly.

"Have you had unprotected sex in the last two weeks Olivia?"

I take a deep breath.

"Yes" I say to her

Twice, I say in my head.

…

CHARLIE'S POV

I waited for Olivia to come out of the doctors. I had kept an eye on her for the past week. After we had had sex I made sure that she didn't say anything to anyone. But more importantly, I made sure she didn't say anything about what she found in my draw.

Maybe if Olivia hadn't been crying her eyes out and talking to Stella, she might have seen or even heard me walk in. But of course girls being girls, oblivious, didn't notice anything at all. I had about a zilch of a second to notify that she was still half naked and that a draw was opened a draw that happened to contain two very important things that I didn't want to be found.

I was surprised that Olivia didn't say anything to anyone, not even Stella or Mo. But still, I watched carefully. Doing so I had discovered some things; The fact that Wen is sleeping with Sydney and that Mo lost her virginity to Ray.

That last one definitely hurt. Not only had she slept with Scott, whom I hate, but she has slept with Ray, who I hate more.

Though I do have some sort of satisfaction in the fact that Ray is the reason why Scott and Mo are having issues, big issues if I might add. This part made me smile.

My smile faltered a bit realising how Mo went off on me. But it's okay, she was just confused and hurt and I don't mind that she took her anger out on me.

I know she loves me as much as I love her.

But just to make sure nothing gets in the way of that, I need to take care of a few things.

And if Olivia hadn't warned Mo of me, then maybe my course of actions could have been prevented.

I watch Olivia as she leaves the doctors in a hurry. I smile as she walks out of the hospital and makes her way towards her car.

I look around. Perfect. It was now seven pm and pitch black. I follow Olivia to the private parking space and breathe a sigh of relief when I see that it's was empty. This is too easy.

No longer hiding I staunch towards Olivia, pulling out my phone from my pocket as I did so.

She must have heard me because she turned around quickly. I didn't give her time to register; I hit the phone across her head and watch her fall to the ground. I look around one last time double checking that no one is around. Realising there isn't I pick up Olivia's body, put her in my car and drive.

…..

THIRD PERSONS POV

Sydney sat perfectly still on the park bench as she waited for Olivia. She had waited all day for the little pest to leave the hospital and walk towards her car which is now surrounded by darkness and an eerie silence. It's the perfect time for Sydney to do something to Olivia, that way she'd stay away from Wen.

Wen. The guy who had been avoiding her all week. The guy who doesn't want to marry her.

She had watched during the last week how early mornings he'd sneak off to the hospital with some lame excuse about being there for Scott but Sydney knew for a fact that they had been angry at each other before Scott feel ill. And it was all over a stupid tour.

Sydney was actually grateful that Lemonade Mouth was in chaos right now and might not be able to go on their tour. This meant that Sydney won't have to sit at home in agony knowing that Wen was on a cosy tour bus with the little pest.

No, Sydney thought.

Pest was too nice, too indescribable of what Sydney actually thought of Olivia.

Little Bitch was more appropriate.

And that little bitch is going to get what's coming to her. Sydney laughed in bliss.

Sydney's laugh dies out however when she sees Olivia walking towards her car. It's now or never.

Sydney got up and began walking over as quietly as she could in six inch heels. She stopped however when she saw one of the band mates, the cute drummer.

_Damm it! Stupid Lemonade Mouth!_

Sydney hid behind a car and waited silently, hoping that Charlie would just say a few things to Olivia then leave. You could say Sydney was surprised when Charlie pulled out his phone and hit it across Olivia's face before she could even register what was going on.

Sydney couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that someone had beat her too it.

She ducked quickly as Charlie began looking around for any spectators. After a few seconds Sydney looked back up to see Charlie throw Olivia in his car, get in and then drive off.

Sydney waited exactly seven seconds before she sprinted to her own car, amazingly not tripping at all, and followed him.

She smiled in excitement. People underestimate Lemonade Mouth. They aren't just in chaos; they're burning to the ground.

….

MO'S POV

"I don't understand why he didn't tell anybody." I say quietly, more to myself than to Scott's father.

"He didn't want to burden everyone with his issues. And you know Scott, Mo, he's stubborn and he loves life…" I smile at Mr Pickett through my tears "And he loves you Mo, no matter what the two of you are going through."

I look away and turn my attention back to Scott. He looks so lifeless. Every half an hour I would put my fingers to his neck just to check that he's still breathing, still alive.

"I just- I wish he would have told me." I confess a little angrily.

"I know. But there's nothing we can do about it now." He says and I nod weakly.

I continue to stare at Scott while stroking his hand.

I never saw it. I never saw his energy waste away so quickly. I never saw how late he slept or how early he'd go to sleep. I never saw how dejected he'd look after a performance.

I only saw my happy and confident Scott.

But looking at him now, I see he doesn't look like it at all.

He looks like he's wasting away.

I look at our hands intertwined and have to blink when I see a flicker of movement.

"Did you-"I begin but am interrupted by Scott's heart monitor beeping rapidly.

I don't have time to think before doctors and nurses rush into the room.

"What's happening?' I ask but am ignored "Someone tell me what's happening." I say again.

Scott's father grabs my arm; "We need to leave" he says

"Not until someone tells me what's happening!" I say not removing my gaze from Scott.

"Mo, they need to help him we're just getting in the way." Mr Pickett says and pulls me out of the room.

I began sobbing uncontrollably while Scott's father wraps his arms around me.

"He was supposed to be okay" I sob "He was supposed to be okay!"

I keep sobbing, letting everything out. Mr Pickett just pats my back as I keep mumbling Scott's name.

My sobbing comes to a halt when a doctor comes out.

Mr Pickett and I look straight at the doctor, anticipating what's about to happen. In movies, this is the part where the family is informed that the person they love most in the world is dead.

"He's awake."


	11. Hate Is Safer Than Love

MO'S POV

"I'm so sorry"

"Its okay" the plumb lady says giving me a comforting smile. I help her pick up her books that I have accidentally knocked down in a rush to leave the almost suffocating hospital. "Thanks" she says and turns to walk away leaving me at the entrance of the pale bleak building.

I take a deep breath and not looking back quickly hop into my already waiting taxi. It seems Mr Pickett had thought ahead. Even before the shock realization ten minutes ago, he had already called for a taxi in hope that I would go back to the hotel to rest and not worry about a sleeping Scott. Funny if not for ten minutes ago I would have looked at My Pickett as if he were crazy, of course I would never leave Scott. Though ten minutes ago Scott was still unconscious. His serene attire meant I could just watch him, hope but not worry. Now I have nothing to do but worry, because Scott's awake but he doesn't want to see me.

It would have taken more then several minutes of arguing with Mr Pickett and the nurses if I hadn't heard Scott say those words myself. Even from outside his room I could still hear his hoarse and deep voice.

_"Just get her out of here"_

If I thought my heart had broken when Scott told me he didn't know if he still loved me, then I was wrong.

After a whole week of sitting by him, comforting him even praying for him, a whole week of whispering sweet nothings to him, apologies and memories, he doesn't want to see me. I guess that kinda made it easier for me to numbly turn and walk away, not even answering when Mr Pickett called out my name in sympathy.

Trying to clear my thoughts I lean my head against the window and stare blankly out at the blinding lights of New York City. I had always dreamed about coming here one day, had only told Scott about my fascination with the place. The monumental buildings, the busy streets, the entertainment. You could never find this in India or even in Albuquerque for that matter. Sure India was filled with so much color and culture but it lacked intensity, a thrive for passion or for power. Here I could almost taste the hormones raging, the battle for dominance, the sweet success of victory.

New York is vibrant not in color but in eccentricity.

When I was told we would be doing numerous amount of gigs and interviews here I couldn't believe my luck. Not only was I going to New York with the band but I was going with Scott. I was going to have the time of my life with Scott. Or so I thought.

_Don't think about it_

"Here we are" I don't say anything, knowing that drivers in New York City prefer a generous tip then a thank you.

I walk inside the hotel and slip up to the floor of my room unnoticed. I look to Olivia's room, wondering if I should go talk to her. There's always tomorrow, I think as I let the thought slide and instead enter my own hotel room.

_Crap_

Scratch that, not my hotel room but me and Scott's hotel room. In a rush of everything I had practically forgotten. Looking at his things now I wonder how I ever had. This is the place where it seems everything has happened. The sweet moments, the love making, the end.

_No. Its not the end._

Of course it isn't the end. Tomorrow is a brand new day. I will talk to Scott, finally.

...

STELLA'S POV

After my little episode I had hopped out of the car and walked the rest of the way to the hotel, managing to sober up along the way. Well its what happens when you go on a three and half hour journey.

Knowing I would be in deep shit if I left the car that our sponsors provided for us, I called the bands manager offering only a minimal excuse of why I left a very expensive automobile in the middle of no where. Thankfully his job is to do, not ask. Because truth be told I don't know what I would have told him. Maybe something like, 'Oh hey the reason I abandoned a perfectly equipped car is because I caught my supposed girlfriend cheating on me, yes I'm a lesbian. I know great right. So anyway you need to get that and oh beware of the smashed vodka bottle lying next to it, haha almost forgot to tell you I was drinking while I was driving. Okay bye.'

Thankfully I wasn't too intoxicated and nothing bad had slipped out. Something deep inside me however was letting me know that I wished something had. It could have been like a practice. If it came out and no one approved I could just blame it on being drunk. If not well then happy days. And there goes me thinking the situation over again, when I really shouldn't. It's not like I have anything to worry about any more.

I sigh, I really need to talk to Olivia.

I go to her door and am about to knock when Wens voice interrupts me.

"Stella, hey are you going to see Olivia?" he sounds breathless, his cheeks and nose are red, signs that he has been crying. I don't give him any sympathy.

"No Wen I'm going to see the Queen of England. I mean this is her hotel door I was about to knock on" my voice is leaked with sarcasm and it feels good to watch someone else's face drop besides my own.

"Sorry dumb question, mind if tag along?" he asks. I stare at him for a few seconds, moving my body so it blocks the door.

"Yes I do mind. I don't think you should see Olivia right now, as a matter of fact I think you should just stay away from her completely" Wen looks like he has been punched in the face.

"You know."

I laugh bitterly, "Of course I know. I'm her best friend which gives me a right to information and it also gives me a right to beat your ass, so do not test me Gifford"

"Stella its not what it seems I love Oliv-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Don't you dare lie to me!" I yell, feeling that same feeling I felt when I left Cassie's apartment. Rage.

"Stella..."

"No Wen. Loving someone does not mean constantly hurting them over and over again. What you think you feel for Olivia is not love, in fact you don't deserve to love her. What you deserve Wen is nothing, the next equivalent being trash which I guess you've found in Sydney"

Wen faltered "I'm so sorry Stella, I'm so sorry that's how you feel"

How dare he. Not being able to stop myself I punch him straight in the face.

"Owwww! What the fuck Stella!" He exclaims holding his fingers up to his bleeding nose. I smile as I lean closer to him.

"Just be grateful its not your dick" I say bitterly, hardly being able to be this near to him. The mere stupidity of his actions and obvious sense of denial pushing me over the edge. With that being said I turn and begin to walk away "Oh and if you so much as think about entering Olivia's hotel room I will beat the shit out of you, then I'll set you on fire."

I don't take note of Wens reaction, I have a strong feeling that he would not be talking to Olivia, at least not tonight. And I guess neither will I, I think as I enter my hotel room. I lay on my bed wishing that Mo wasn't stuck at the hospital, it would be really nice to talk to someone, especially now. But I know she has a lot to deal with, I just hope that everything will be okay.

I huff, it seems like everyone in the band is dealing with so much stuff. It makes me wish we were still naive teenagers in high school, that we are still trying to find ourselves through music and the stereotypicalty of high school.

I try to close my eyes and picture it, picture our innocence. It makes it difficult, the fact that my phone is going off for the millionth time. I don't answer though, I already know who it is.

...

WENS POV

_Fuck. Shit._ Stella may be a girl, but she hits like a guy. A really big strong guy.

_Why does this keep happening to me?_

Though I already know the answer. Its because I'm an ass who doesn't know what he wants. Stella's right. The fact that I keep bouncing between Sydney and Olivia isn't fair to either of them. I just don't get it. Before coming to New York I thought I was insanely and utterly in love with Sydney. The thought of us ever being apart practically brought physical pain.

But now, now I cant stop thinking about Olivia. And its not just because we had sex, hell there was always something there between us. I just didn't let it escalate too far. Not because I didn't want it too but because I felt like I didn't have to. I had Sydney, in some fucked up way sure but still I had what I thought was the girl of my dreams. Now any attractable trait I have ever found in Sydney has diminished somehow. Now when I think of her I can't help but compare her reddish brown hair to Olivia's golden blonde hair, or Sydney's wicked smile to Olivia's gentle one. Hell I can't even have sex with Sydney without picturing Olivia's perfect milky white skin.

Stella may be right in the fact that I don't know what I want. But shes wrong in questioning my love for Olivia. I do love her, truly. I think I always have. But just because I'm in love with her doesn't mean I'm not still in love with Sydney.

I sigh in agitation then flinch in pain. Thank god my nose isn't broken. I remove the folded amount of tissues from my now bloodless nose and make my way to the shower, hoping to ease some of the tension. It hardly helps though. I can still hear Olivia screaming at me, I can still feel my heart breaking. which is stupid right. I mean shes the one whose hurting the most, who has been through so much in the past week..who saw me and Sydney together.

As I exit the shower I notice the time. Where the hell is Sydney?

An hour passes before she enters my hotel room.

"Where have you been?" I ask trying to sound casual.

Sydney simply shrugs her shoulders "Out"

"Ha, ha" I deadpan "Seriously Sid, I was getting worried"

She takes her time removing her shoes and coat before answering "You were worried? Funny I thought you only saved that feeling for you precious little bitch"

"Don't call her that." I say before I can stop myself. I instantly regret it.

As a reaction Sydney throws the deadly heel in her hand at my head. I duck just in time, almost expecting it to happen.

"FUCK YOU WEN! FUCK YOU AND FUCK THAT STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"

"Jesus Sid calm down" I say holding my hands up, genuinely afraid of her reaction.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! HERE I AM DOING EVERYTHING TO PROTECT OUR RELATIONSHIP AND YOU STILL DEFEND HER! SO FUCK YOU!"

"Trying to save our relationship? What relationship Sydney!" I only manage to say over her.

She stops her ranting to stare at me, her face turning into something more deeper then fury. "You smug son of a bitch"

I don't try and apologize "It's true and you know it. Look at us, we barely see each other, we barely talk and when we do it consists of yelling and fighting"

"Maybe its because you don't want to be in a relationship with me. I mean its not like you want to marry me" I huff at Sydney's reply.

"Here we go again" I exaggerate. Sydney's constant bantering over getting married for the last week driving me insane. I'll give her points for being persistent.

"Don't do that" She says placing her hands on her hips "Don't make me seem like a pathetic teenage girl."

"Well you sure are acting like one" I acknowledge.

"I wouldn't have to act like one if you would just stop feeling whatever your feeling towards that little- towards Olivia."

"What I feel for Olivia is none of your business" I say looking at Sydney straight on. She looks like shes trying her hardest to either not strangle me or not cry.

"Excuse me? As your girlfriend I think it is my business"

I laugh bitterly"Girlfriend? Funny I didn't know a girlfriend also had to be married to ones own father"

Sydney huffed "Now whose being the pathetic teenager?"

"Nope its still you Sydney. And I have a feeling it will always be you" I say as I walk past her and towards the door, grabbing my jacket along the way.

"Where are you going?"

"Let me take a page from the Sydney Handbook" I begin as I open the door "and I quote; 'out' " As I walk away I don't turn around to catch Sydney's reaction though I can almost picture her flared nostrils and the increased expression of her forhead.

"You better not be going to see her!" She calls out but I choose to ignore her. As I continue to walk away from her I try to block out her screeching but still compelling voice. I pretend I don't hear the last thing she says.

"FUCK YOU WEN! I HOPE THAT BITCH GETS WHATS COMING TO HER!"

...

SCOTT'S POV

"Good Morning sunshine" My father says sarcastically. I smile slightly, not expecting a hug or warm welcome from him. Comfort has never been a strong thing between the two of us.

"So lets have it" I say, cutting straight to the point.

My father smirks and takes a seat "Okay, what would you like to explain to me first; How you have been deliberately disobeying me by risking your health or how you sent a heart broken Mo home last night?"

I wince. Definitely not a good start to coming out of a coma for a week. "I guess things were getting too intense, and I forgot to take my pills when it did."

"That's it? That's all you got?" I don't look at my father "Cause that is the worst excuse in the history of excuses. And you remember I have heard a shit load of excuses from you"

"Dad-"

"You know Scott I have given you a lot of time to sort your stuff out. Even last night, I didn't come to see you because I knew you had a lot to think about. Hell I was even expecting you to come up with some reasonable excuse as to why you would hurt me and why you would hurt Mo. But its just the same bullshit from you over and over again."

"Dad I-"

"You don't let anyone in. You run or hide from your problems not even thinking about how its going to hurt the people around you. The people that care about you. Did you ever stop to think for one second that you are the closest thing I have to your mother? Did you ever think about how devastated I would be if I lost you as well?"

I flinch. The mother topic being a soft subject. The fact that my dad has brought it up even more surprising then the amount of pain it brings to me. He never talks about her, and I don't force him too. Its not like I really remember her, she died when I was six. A car crash. In an instant she was gone, there was no time to grieve or to say goodbye. I guess that's how I liked it though, that way I didn't have to watch her die.

I look to father and finally understand. Everyday I must be wasting away right in front of his eyes. His only son, slowly diminishing into nothing. I heard somewhere that the worst pain is your child dying before you do. I let out a deep breathe to fight the image of my dad, lonely, abandoned, lifeless. He could barely get through my mothers death, how could he possibly survive mine?

"I'm sorry. You're right about everything. I've been stupid and reckless and I never should have put the band before my health." I tried not to make this sound so monotone but I know it did. It helped though, speaking blandly. It meant I could focus more on holding back the tears of realization and disappointment Both of these emotions different to what happened with Mo. With her the realization was like a block of ice being jammed repeatedly against my head, shocking, unexpected. Nothing like the bright light right now opening my senses. The disappointment was aimed at her and radiated every fiber in my body in a sinister way. Now all I had is disappointment for myself. All this time, all this feuding over protecting my dream when it was all for nothing. I could have tried harder to get better instead of not trying at all. I could have died. That part definitely hurt the most.

"You're stubborn, just like your mother. You're also persuasive like her, which is why you got away with it for a while. But not anymore Scott. I will not let you risk your well being anymore. Do you understand?" I could only nod weakly. My father looks at me, looking relived that he got his point across. I almost expected him to leave, normally that was the case after a brief heart to heart. Instead he decided to bring up an unwanted change of subject.

"Now about you and Mo..."

"God dad haven't you gotten enough out of me today? I am not talking about this with you" I say sternly.

"Well if Mo is part of the reason as to why you have been in a coma for the past week then I definitely want you to talk to me about it" My father replied, matching my tone.

"Jesus Christ" I brought my hands to my face and sighed in anger "Fine, you want to know her part in it? Well she slept with Ray fucking Beech so there you go"

I didn't look at my fathers expression, mainly because I didn't want him to see the immense pain in my eyes, but I could feel his shock. "I-I heard Ray was in town but I didn't-I mean how could she just do that to you. I thought you guys were in the stupid honey moon faze happy"

"I thought we were too. Until I found out that she lost her virginity to my supposed best friend."

"Wait what? Mo's a virgin? But when I came down it didn't seem like she was virgin" My father said referring to when he decided to visit only to find Mo in pretty much nothing. I sigh

"Dad, this happened sophomore year" I clear, frustration evident in my voice. My father frowns

"When you guys started dating? That was a long time ago" I hate that my father is saying this as if to prove a point to me. I had to prove one back.

"Yeah, well it still hurts just as much as it would have hurt if I had found out about it back then. Instead I find out now on national television!"

"National television? How did I not hear about this?" My father asked.

"Probably because the only time you watch TV is when there's sports on" I point out.

"Right. So did you talk to her about it? Or did you yell at her?"

"Both"

"And how did she take it?"

"Not well. The whole breaking down and crying thing while trying to explain herself" I try to sound nonchalant but neither I or my father believed it. I care more then I let on, especially when it comes to Mo.

"I take it you didn't listen?"

"I didn't need too" I reply instantly "I already knew what happened. She was at one of Rays stupid parties, I was tutoring Julez. When the boyfriends away the girls will play" I end bluntly, not being able to obtain the bitterness in my voice.

"Don't say that. From what I can tell Mo was most likely drunk and ended up doing something she is going to regret for the rest of her life" I look away from my father not wanting to hear the truth in his words. "What happened with her and Ray, it was a long time ago and I'm sure she feels really guilty about it. Everybody makes mistakes Scott."

I let out an angry breath "Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not I just- She's been here all week Scott, every day, every second by your side even when I tell her to go home she never leaves. That's got to count for something right?" My father says. My heart warms a bit. But only for a bit.

"Been by my side? Well then where is she now huh?" I say. Sure I sent her away last night, but I had expected her to object or at least come back. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't been waiting for her all morning.

"Well" My father began "She's probably still pacing down the hall like she has been doing for the past hour and a half. Just wanted to warn you" He finishes as he gets up off his chair and simply walks out.

I can't help but shake my head in amusement.

_Cunning Bastard_

Sometimes I underestimate my father. His unknowing attempt to try and make me understand Mo seems to have paid off slightly. I know that when she eventually walks through that door, I won't look at her with anger and betrayal. Though I won't at her with love either, I would not go that far.

...

MO'S POV

_Just do it you chicken. You've been awake all night because you couldn't stop thinking about him. You've been here for almost two hours. Do it. _

"Hey Mo" I jump in surprise and turn abruptly only to find Scott's father looking at me with an amused expression.

"Hi Mr Pickett" I say, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Just get here?" he asks, again with an amused expression on his face. I laugh nervously.

"Yeah something like that"

"Well you're just in time, I just saw him and he's up for visitors"

"How is he?" I ask.

Mr Pickett pauses for a second "I'm not gonna lie, he's hurt Mo and he's angry. Somewhere inside he's heartbroken that his dream has died"

"Right" I nod meekly and look to the ground.

"Hopefully though he can still have his other dream" I look up instantly at Mr Pickett and note the sympathetic stare he is giving me. I can only offer a small hopeless smile. "I'll see you later Mo. Just go right on in when you're ready"

"Thanks" I say as I watch him walk away.

I take a deep breath, a little frustrated that the only thing keeping me from seeing Scott is a blue colored door. I guess part of me was hoping that Mr Pickett would convince me not to see Scott, or that Olivia would have answered my voice messages and requested an important girl meeting, or that whilst walking across the hospital car park I'd have gotten hit by a bus.

My phone vibrates, interrupting my thoughts. I perk up hoping its Olivia and my wish has come true.

_Message from Scottxx_

_2day would be nice. Newly out of coma patients need to eat __eventually_

Despite everything I manage to smile slightly. I send a silent prayer before opening the door.

The sight of Scott in a hospital bed still hurts, but seeing him awake eases the pain a bit. Not even the serious expression on his face could diminish my relief. I have to control myself from jumping into Scott's arms and kissing him. Thankfully the pained look in his eyes when he see's me helps me to do so.

"Hi" I manage to let out. He immediately reacts to my voice by letting out a heavy breath. His whole body is tense. I stay as far away from him as I can, not for my benefit but for his.

"Hi" he mimics. Hearing his voice is too much and before I can stop myself I let out a whimper, then a sob, then I am full on crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Come here" he says gently. I instantly run into his open arms and curl up to him on the hospital bed as I continue to weep. The tears are violently uncontrollable, they fall down my face in a vast rapid manner and soak into Scott's hospital gown.

Still, I continue to cry. When all you've felt for several days is nothing but negative emotions, the pure simplicity of letting all that guilt, frustration, anger, confusion and pain out is almost too easy. So I cry. I cry for Scott and I, what we were and what we could have been, I cry for Olivia and Wen, I cry for Stella and Charlie, I cry for my father and for Scott's, I cry for the millions of people counting on us, I cry and I cry and I cry until I can't cry anymore.

Now the only noise in the plain hospital room is my quick and raspy breathing. Scott doesn't say anything. I like to think its because he wants me to calm down first before he speaks, but I know its more of the fact that he doesn't know what to say. After a few minutes I decide to end the now suffocating silence.

"I miss you"

"I miss you too"

My heart flutters and I blush slightly knowing he can feel it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Why didn't you?" he says, referring to the whole Ray situation.

"That's not fair. What happened with Ray was stupid and childish and I have been living with this guilt for so long. But I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see you unhappy, I didn't want you to be hurt. Yes I know what I did was horribly wrong and I am going to regret it for the rest of my life. But Scott, I was in a bad place and I was insecure, I was young. And despite everything, living with that shame and that guilt seemed better then seeing you heartbroken. But you, you kept something from me that is so much more bigger then some stupid act of infidelity. You kept the fact that you have a heart condition from me, that you were dying. How could you do that?"

"I-"

"I didn't keep my secret for me, I kept it for you Scott. But you kept your secret for yourself" I state in the most calm voice I can manage. Its difficult, I don't want to be hard on Scott but I cant help it. Why didn't he tell me about his heart condition, the one question I have been asking myself repeatedly over the past week?

"Kept your secret for me?" Scott lets out with a sarcastic laugh. A laugh that doesn't appease me "Look how well that turned out"

"I know. And I am sorry for everything that went down. But you are speaking to me like I am so much worse then you when you have been risking your health behind my back" I retort as I try not to cry. I only hope he can hear the truth behind my words. In the end we're just as bad as each other, why cant he see that?

"As opposed to you sleeping around behind my back?"

"Stop" Even though the loss of contact hurts I remove myself from his embrace and instead sit on the hospital bed and face him "God just stop blaming everyone else for your problems. You do not know how sorry I am about what I did with Ray and if I could take it back I would but I cant okay. I have to live with that. So please just stop making me feel worse about it"

"How do you think I feel?"

I almost laugh "Trust me, whatever you feel about the situation is nothing compared to what I have felt for the past week. Do you have any idea whats it like to lose the person you love most in the entire world" Scott looks away and I feel like I've finally hit a soft spot "Cause that's what it felt like Scott. I thought you were dead. And don't say you know how it feels because despite everything you haven't lost me. I am still here and I have been here for the past week wondering why you never told me the truth"

Scott takes a few short breaths before replying "I-I didn't want to admit it"

"Admit what?"

"Admit the fact that there are things I cant do. That I wont be able be in the band. That my life with you will be cut short" Scott's voice is filled with so much pain. If I had any tears left I would have cried right then.

"No it wont" I whisper as I bring his hand to my mouth and place a soft kiss on it.

"It already has Mo" Scott pulls his hand away "Even before this mess. I'm not gonna lie and say that we're still together because we're not"

"Don't say that" I reply instantly. I look straight into his eyes as I do.

"I'm sorry but its the truth. I'm hearing everything your saying and its making sense to me, it makes me want to let you back in. But then I just picture the two of you together and it hurts so bad Mo"

"I know but Scott I forgive you for not telling me, do you understand, I forgive you. Why cant you forgive me?" I know I sound whiny but I can't help it. When you love something then you have to fight for it.

"I do forgive you Mo, truly I do I just cant be with you. At least not now" Scott's words is like a knife to my heart.

"At least not now" I repeat sadly as I trace my thumb over his hand making slow circles.

"Maybe someday" he says quickly as if to reassure me. It doesn't.

"I should go" _Before I do or say something you don't want to hear._

"I'm sorry Mo"

"Its okay" I smile weakly and drop his hand as I lift myself off the hospital bed and try to find the strength to walk out of his room.

"Hey-" Scott grabs my wrist as I do so.

"Ouch" I immediately whip my hand away and bring the bleeding wrist to my chest. Scott looks at me strangely, I say the first thing that comes to mind "I was at the park with Olivia this morning and ended up falling into a bush. Stupid I know" My gaze shifts to the floor as I pray that he falls for my lie. He makes a sound as if to say something. I look into his eyes and just like that he drops whatever hes going to say.

"I'll see you later" he says instead with a small smile.

"Yeah" I turn and am just out the door when I remember something "Scott, I love you" _Please say it back. Please._

"I love you too Mo. I just cant trust you"

...

OLIVIAS POV

I hear the faint buzzing of 'Somebody' playing somewhere. I swear I put my cell on the bedside table, but it sounds like its miles away. I try to move my head then hover in pain.

_Ouch._ Either all this Wen mess is giving me a headache or somehow I got drunk last night and now have a really bad hangover. I groan and bring my hand to my head. Or at least I try too. What the hell? I don't open my eyes but it feels like one of my bracelets has gotten stuck on my wrist...and the head board. Now that I think about it, my hotel bed doesn't have a head board.

I open my eyes and try for several seconds to adjust to the darkness. Someone must have come in and closed my curtains or something, I never close them. You could say I'm a little scared of the dark. Still, the hotels thin drapes couldn't block out all light source, especially considering the sun hits directly into my room from twelve pm onward. I take a deep breath. Please tell me its the morning.

"Good Morning Sunshine" a familiar voice says. I instantly flinch "Well good afternoon really. I didn't expect you to pass out for so long, I guess I hit your head a little too hard last night"

"Charlie?" I manage to let out through my scratchy voice and blurred vision.

"Good you're coming to your senses" he smiles. A painfully, sickening smile.

"Whats going on?" It was stupid to ask. I already knew what was happening. Charlie had knocked me out last night on my way to the hotel, now he is holding me captive, for reasons I know no of.

Charlie just smiled and took a step back to pull something out of his pocket. I panic my senses now on full alert. I instantly look around for an escape or a weapon...something. I pull at the handcuffs as Charlie moves back towards me.

"Recognize this" I stop my movements to look at what Charlies shoved in front of my face. Not a knife or something that can kill me but a picture. The same picture I found in his draw- _Oh No. _"You know, you really shouldn't go snooping through peoples personal things"

Suddenly I knew why I was here. It seems that everything to do with Charlie always leads back to one person...Mo.

"Charlie, please let me go" I say as calmly as I can.

"No" he says, I try to hold back my tears. "You'll just tell Mo, about the picture, about the other thing you found in the draw, about everything" I knew that everything is referring to the fact that we had sex. Just the thought of it makes me feel dirty all over.

"Please Charlie. I won't tell I swear"

Charlie doesn't look fazed by the tears that are now falling freely down my face. "Don't worry Olivia, I'm not going to do anything to you, not yet" I want to tell him that by knocking me out and keeping me captive he has already done something. But his last words are enough to make me keep my mouth shut.

Looking appeased with my reaction Charlie turns and walks away. "Where are you going?" no answer. "Charlie, please don't leave me here" still no answer.

_Hit him where it hurts_

"What about the picture?"

Charlie pauses "That's a story for another time. Oh and by the way don't bother screaming, no one is gonna hear you"

With that being said Charlie leaves me alone in the darkness.

_..._

**Finally got to you guys. Hope it wasn't that bad, this is a lot longer than other chapters, I guess my writing style has changed a bit. Next chapter up in a couple of months.**

**XOXO**


End file.
